Power Rangers: Invasion
by MaskedScifiFan
Summary: With mankind at the mercy of a space guerrilla force known as the Augmen Empire, the U.S. Government must assemble a team of skilled humans to combat the alien threat. Can our heroes overcome the Empire's vast cybernetic army? Find out every week in Power Rangers: Invasion!
1. Last Line of Defense: Part 1

Location: Dark room, Somewhere in outer space

(Images of Earth cities are being projected on a screen)

(A dark, humanoid figure is watching the footage from his throne)

?: Hmm. How primitive.

(Orchestrated music starts playing over the images)

?: Peaceful. But not very complex.

(He looks over to the projector)

?: Their technological prowess must be extremely limited.

(He gets up from his throne and walks over to the projector)

(He pulls out a golden record and the footage stops playing)

?: They should be easy to convert.

(He walks over to a table with the Voyager spacecraft on top)

(He places the record back inside the module)

?: We have our next target.

**Last Line of Defense: Part 1**

A few years later…

**Scene 1**

Location: Military Training School, Liverpool, Great Britain

(A 25-year-old British woman is instructing a military combat class)

Evera Read: Remember. Keep your arms stiff. Do **not** lose your momentum as you strike your opponent.

(One of the students loses his balance)

Evera Read: Focus, Matt! You can't give the enemy the upper-hand.

(He gives a frustrated sigh and continues training)

(A man in a US Army uniform enters the room and calls to the instructor)

Officer: Ms. Evera Read.

(She looks at the man and stops training)

Evera Read: Alright. That's enough for today. Class is dismissed.

(The students start to leave while the officer approaches her)

Evera Read: Yes? What is it?

(He hands her an envelope with files inside of it)

Officer: You're being summoned to Washington, D.C.

**Scene 2**

Location: Martial Arts Tournament, Dhaka, Bangladesh

(A 23-year-old Indian woman is fighting an older man in hand-to-hand combat)

(The man charges at her with his right fist bared)

(She calmly dodges his attack, grabs his left arm, and flips him over on his back)

(He tries to get back up, but realizes that he's outside the ring in the ground)

(The crowd cheers as the announcer declares in Bengali that the woman has won the tournament)

(She is approached by another US Army officer)

Officer: Shanti Jain.

Shanti Jain: Yes?

(He hands her a similar envelope)

**Scene 3**

Location: Medical Center, Kimberley, South Africa

(A 22-year-old African man is tending to an injured soldier)

(He starts placing rubbing alcohol on the soldier's wound)

Soldier: Agh…

Ilo Afolayan: Easy now. This won't take long.

(He finishes applying the alcohol and reaches for a crepe bandage)

Ilo Afolayan: Trust me. I know how it feels.

(He pulls out the bandage and wraps it around the injury)

Soldier: Thank you.

Ilo Afolayan: Anytime.

(Another US officer enters the room)

Officer: Mr. Afolayan?

(Ilo turns around to face the officer)

Ilo Afolayan: Can I help you?

(He's handed an envelope)

**Scene 4**

Location: Tower Bridge, West Sacramento, California

(A 24-year-old Hispanic woman is negotiating with an armed fugitive)

Veta Machado: Look! I'm sure we can work something out!

Fugitive: (holding a sub machine gun) I **told** you! Get me my money or I start shootin'!

(She looks at the police officers hiding behind their squad cars)

Veta Machado: Do you even **have **bullets in there?

Fugitive: Are you mental?! 'Course I do!

Veta Machado: Prove it then. (drops her gun) Shoot me.

Fugitive: …Alright, pig…

(He fires a round of bullets at her, but she ducks and rolls towards him)

(She grabs his hand, tosses the gun aside, and pins him to the ground)

Veta Machado: Get over here now!

(The policemen run over and take the man captive)

(Veta gets up and is met by another Army officer)

Officer: Agent Machado?

Veta Machado: Need something, officer?

(He gives her an envelope)

Officer: You're needed in Washington, D.C.

**Scene 5**

Location: Lincoln Correctional Facility, Manhattan, New York City

(A 21-year-old white man is sitting in a locked prison cell)

(A convict staying in the cell next to his peaks out at him through the bars)

Convict: Hey. You're that punk who beat up my crew. Our boss is gonna be after you now.

(The man reaches through his cell bars and grabs the convict's throat)

Kaden Crowe: Tell your boss that he's gonna **pay **for what he's done!

Guard: Hey! Knock it off!

(Kaden releases his grip)

(Another Army officer approaches Kaden's cell with two guards next to him)

Officer: Kaden Crowe?

Kaden Crowe: Who wants to know?

(The guards unlock the cell door and let Kaden out)

(The officer hands him one last envelope)

Officer: You're getting out early.

**Scene 6**

Location: White House, Washington, D.C.

(The President of the United States is waiting out in front with a young scientist)

President Yates: I'm just about ready to pack it in for the day, Dr. Monday.

Dr. Monday: Please, Mr. President! The candidates are on their way! Just wait a few more minutes!

President Yates: (sigh) I knew this program was a waste of time.

(Five black SUVs drive up to the front of the building)

(The five candidates walk out with the Army officers escorting them)

Dr. Monday: You're all here! Thank you so much for coming! I'm sure this is inconvenient for you all but…

Evera Read: Can someone please explain to me what's going on here? Because these files don't make any bloody sense.

Veta Machado: Same here. These things might as well be written in…

Ilo Afolayan: Will I be able to go back to my job?

Dr. Monday: Everyone please! I promise I'll explain **everything**. But you have to give me a few minutes.

President Yates: Make it quick. We've been out here for an hour already.

Kaden Crowe: So who the hell **are** you anyway?

Dr. Monday: My name is Douglas Monday. I'm a scientist working for the FBI.

Veta Machado: Welcome to the club.

President Yates: Wait. She works for the FBI?

Dr. Monday: Yes! Yes! I'm getting to that! Just please…

Kaden Crowe: We're gonna be here all day.

Dr. Monday: (sigh) As I was saying, I'm an experienced scientist who's been working on top secret projects for **years**. And I've brought you all here for one reason; to save our world.

Evera Read: Is this a joke?

Ilo Afolayan: Are we being drafted?

Dr. Monday: No! I'm not joking and I'm not drafting you. I…God, how do I even **explain **this?

President Yates: Allow me. (steps forward) Alright, look. Our country is being invaded by aliens. And this young man here thinks you all can stop them.

(The five candidates stare at each other in confusion)

Dr. Monday: You know…I think we can get this straightened out if we all just go inside.

President Yates: Hallelujah! There **is **a God after all.

Dr. Monday: Everyone please follow us.

(They hesitantly follow Yates and Monday into the White House)

Kaden Crowe: I think I'd rather go back to prison.

To be continued…


	2. Last Line of Defense: Part 2

**Last Line of Defense: Part 2**

**Scene 1**

Location: White House, Washington, D.C.

(Yates, Monday and the five candidates walk into the Rose Garden)

President Yates: Tours don't start 'til the Fall, and the Mrs. is out with her friends at the moment. So we should be alone here.

(They stop in the middle of the garden)

Dr. Monday: Alright! So are you all ready?

Shanti Jain: Ready for what?

Dr. Monday: For probably the longest explanation you'll ever hear in your lives.

Kaden Crowe: We got much choice?

Dr. Monday: No, not really. So let's get started. (takes deep breath) So for the past few years, many of our military's soldiers and officers have been randomly disappearing without explanation. The FBI put its top investigators to work on the cases, but no traces of the missing people were ever found. Or at least that **was **until a few months ago when an unknown aircraft showed up at one of our bases in New Zealand. The aircraft dropped down a small group of what appeared to be human beings fused with machinery. These cyborgs attacked the New Zealand base and decimated the majority of soldiers that were stationed there.

President Yates: Though our boys were able to win in the end, the casualties were…innumerable.

Dr. Monday: And not just for **our** side. Once reinforcements arrived, some of the cyborg attackers were taken to another base for study. They were all found to be U.S. soldiers that had disappeared one year prior. Their bodies had been forcibly outfitted with hi-tech armor and weapons; unlike any we'd ever seen before. And they spoke in an extremely monotone, almost robotic way, calling us "deniers" and referring to themselves as "augmen". But the moment we removed the small modules built into their heads, they regained their human consciousness and had no memory of what happened to them.

President Yates: These "augmen" have been attacking us from all corners of the globe. And every time we manage to free some of them, their creators, whatever the hell they might be, just snatch up more people to turn into their mindless slaves.

Dr. Monday: As these battles went on, our military started losing more and more of its soldiers. And a lot of our government's officials feared that we were on the verge of being invaded. So a conference was held in the United States Capitol building to form a plan of action against the augmen armies. Congress heard suggestions from countless politicians, military leaders, and intel specialists. But none of their solutions seemed to be effective. And that was when **I **came in.

President Yates: Here we go…

Dr. Monday: I told them that I'd started developing a new type of weaponry to combat the augmen. It would be more advanced than anything we had ever used before.

President Yates: It would **also** require a bundle of bills. Which **I** insisted was not worth paying.

Dr. Monday: (annoyed) Yes…But thankfully, Congress heard me out and gave me sufficient-enough funding to complete the project.

Evera Read: And where exactly do **we** fit into all of this?

Dr. Monday: I was just about to get to that. The project that I was working on was called, the Morpher Project.

President Yates: (sarcastic) Heh. Wait'll you all hear **this**.

Dr. Monday: (annoyed) …Anyway, the Morpher Project dealt with the creation of armor and weapons from holographic projections. Or in more basic terms, turning light-generated images of certain objects **into **the actual objects themselves.

President Yates: (sarcastic) Yes. Just like **I** can poof up a ham and cheese sandwich just by **thinking** about it. Science is funny like that.

(Monday faces Yates)

Dr. Monday: (glaring) You done now?

President Yates: (holding up hands) Hey. Excuse me for pointing out the obvious. God forbid we actually be **rational **during a time like this.

Shanti Jain: So you wish to give us these…holographic weapons?

Dr. Monday: Exactly! You five have been chosen to participate in this program based on your masteries of your individual fields. Evera Read, you have the highest success rate of any combat instructor in the British Armed Forces. Shanti Jain, you are the most renown martial artist in all of South Asia. Ilo Afolayan, you are the only person in the South African Army to be an expert in both warfare **and **medical procedures. Veta Machado, you are the youngest FBI agent to ever make the rank of SAC. And Kaden Crowe…you are, uh…the most physically dangerous criminal to fight both the police, **and** other criminals on multiple occasions.

Veta Machado: Wait. You got a **criminal **to be in this program? Are you sure that's a good idea?

Kaden Crowe: Relax, lady. I haven't killed anyone…yet.

Dr. Monday: Look. I know this selection seems…

President Yates: Like a disaster waiting to happen?

Dr. Monday: I was **going **to say odd…but I wanted this group to be diverse. Since I knew you would be defending all of humanity, I wanted people from different countries and upbringings to make up the team. I must've sorted through over a **thousand** other candidates from around the world before finally deciding on you five.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Huh. Lucky us.

Dr. Monday: So. Is everyone clear on what's going on now?

(The candidates look at each other)

Evera Read: I…suppose so.

Dr. Monday: Great! Now we can get to the **fun **part.

Kaden Crowe: Define "fun".

Dr. Monday: Allow me to show you all the **crux** of the Morpher Project. The Morphers.

(Monday pulls out five multi-colored devices from his pockets)

Dr. Monday: These are the keys to your holographic arsenals. Once activated, the Morphers are designed to project and materialize hi-tech armor and weapons in the span of about half a second.

Evera Read: Sounds complicated.

President Yates: Not to mention impossible, but continue.

Dr. Monday: It certainly **was**. Each one of these things took me **months** to develop. My original plan was to build enough Morphers for the entire army. But with the limited budget Congress gave me…

President Yates: **Rightfully **limited, by the way.

(Monday glares at Yates)

President Yates: (shrugs)

Dr. Monday: But with the limited funding and complicated designs of the Morphers, I was only able to make five in total. Hence why I wanted five people.

Ilo Afolayan: So how do we **use **these Morphers?

Dr. Monday: I'll tell you right now! (holds up Morphers) As you can see, each of these Morphers is marked by a distinct color. That's because they each come with their own unique sets of armor and weaponry. I programmed each Morpher's arsenal to match the skills and physicality of their respective users. Evera Read will use the Red Morpher, Shanti Jain the Blue Morpher, Ilo Afolayan the Pink Morpher, Veta Machado the Yellow Morpher, and Kaden Crowe the Black Morpher. Now I'll just pass out your Morphers so you can learn how to use them.

(Monday gives each of the candidates their Morphers)

President Yates: (sarcastic) I can't wait to see those things fall apar…I mean work.

Dr. Monday: Alright! So does everyone have a good hold on their Morphers?

Veta Machado: They're kinda heavy…

Dr. Monday: I know, I know. Just bare with me. So what you'll **first **notice are the small, round screens on top. Those are fingerprint scanners to confirm your identities. To open up the Morphers, you just need to place your thumbs on the screens for about three seconds.

(The candidates place their thumbs on the screens and the Morphers suddenly open)

Dr. Monday: Alright. Step one is out of the way. Now for step two. If you all look inside your Morphers, you'll see a black speaker. This is where you enter the Morpher's activation phrase. Now, I've already programmed each Morpher to respond only to the voices of their respective users. So no matter **who **says the phrase, they will only activate when it's **you **who's saying it. The activation phrase I've created for them is, "Morphers, materialize." So on the count of three, I want you all to say that into the speakers. That will activate the Morphers and give you each your armor and weapons. Everyone ready?

Kaden Crowe: I guess…

Dr. Monday: Alright. Here we go.

President Yates: **This** oughta be rich.

Dr. Monday: One…two…three!

Candidates: Morphers, materialize.

(They are all engulfed in light and given suits of armor)

Evera Read: What…

Veta Machado: Whoa…

Kaden Crowe: Holy…

(Yates jumps back in surprise)

President Yates: What in God's green earth…?!

Dr. Monday: I **told **you what they did.

President Yates: Yes, but…I didn't think they'd actually…**work**!

Ilo Afolayan: This is incredible…

Dr. Monday: I'm glad you're all impressed. Now if you've all regained your composures, I'd just like to point out the belts on your suits. These are used for holding your Morphers and weapons once you've "morphed". So please place your Morphers in your belts and look for the handles sticking out of them.

(They put their Morphers away and find the handles)

Dr. Monday: Those handles belong to your personal weapons. To activate them, just grab the handles and pull them out of your belts.

(They pull out their weapons, which start out as holograms and then materialize like the suits)

Dr. Monday: I've customized these weapons to accommodate your individual fighting styles. Evera has a sword, Shanti has a staff, Ilo has a bow and arrow, Veta has a gun, and Kaden has nunchakus.

Kaden Crowe: Ya mean nunchuks?

Dr. Monday: Yes, but I prefer the original Japanese title. Now, there's just one last thing for me to cover; turning the Morphers off. To do that, just speak the deactivation phrase, "Morphers, deactivate" into the speaker. Though, you should be sure to put away your weapons first.

(They put away their weapons and pull out the Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, deactivate.

(Their suits disappear and they resume their normal appearances)

Dr. Monday: Those things use up their power **fast**. So I recommend turning them off right away to let them recharge. Alright! Now that we've gotten **that** huge explanation out of the way, I think you're all ready to start fighting the augmen.

Ilo Afolayan: Excuse me, but when can we get back to our jobs?

Evera Read: Yes. I'm scheduled for an early class tomorrow.

Dr. Monday: …(sigh) I'm sorry. I should've told you right away.

Veta Machado: Told us what?

Dr. Monday: …Those of you in the work force have been indefinitely excused from your careers by the U.S. government.

Ilo Afolayan: You mean…we don't have jobs anymore?

Dr. Monday: Basically…From this point on, fighting the augmen **is **your job.

Evera Read: …

Veta Machado: So…we'll still be helping people?

Dr. Monday: Oh yes! Absolutely! You'll be on the front line with…

(The A-Team theme starts playing from somewhere)

President Yates: Oh! Excuse me…

(Yates answers his cell phone)

President Yates: President Ali Yates. Can I help you?

Female Voice: President Yates! This is General Seward!

President Yates: What is it, General?

General Seward: I called to warn you about an attack on Baltimore!

President Yates: An attack? By who?

General Seward: The **augmen**, sir! They arrived in an aircraft about ten minutes ago! They're tearing the city apart!

President Yates: My God…They've never attacked a public location before…

General Seward: Well they **are **now! My men and I are currently waiting for reinforcements to arrive!

President Yates: Don't worry, General! I'm sure that…

(Monday gets on Yates' phone)

Dr. Monday: General, this is Dr. Monday! I think we can send you some backup straight from the White House!

President Yates: Hey, what the hell are you…?!

General Seward: What? Who are you talking about?

Dr. Monday: Just a few friends of mine. President Yates, do you have any forms of transportation for us?

President Yates: What…I…Well, I have a private helicopter…

Dr. Monday: Good enough! General, we're on our way!

President Yates: We **are**?!

General Seward: Alright. Just be careful. They're not holding anything back.

(Monday turns toward the candidates)

Dr. Monday: You guys ready for your first battle?

Evera Read: You're asking us **now**?

Dr. Monday: Sorry…It just kinda happened.

President Yates: Dear lord, why me…?

To be continued…


	3. Last Line of Defense: Part 3

**Last Line of Defense: Part 3**

**Scene 1**

Location: Baltimore, Maryland

(Yates, Monday and the candidates are approaching the city via a helicopter)

(They look down and see packs of civilian cars being evacuated by the military)

(Veta is looking towards Baltimore's skyline)

Veta Machado: I don't see a **ship **anywhere!

Dr. Monday: They take off as soon as the augmen land! We've never been able to catch one!

President Yates: Frankly, I'm **glad **they're gone! Ol' Helga here wouldn't have stood a chance!

Dr. Monday: You **named **your helicopter?

President Yates: Do **not **question the decisions of your President! Especially when he's the one **piloting** said helicopter!

(Monday looks towards the candidates)

Dr. Monday: We're gonna be meeting with General Seward at the border of the city! You'll be right in the middle of the action! So be ready to morph as soon as we land!

Kaden Crowe: Or what?

President Yates: You'll be **fried, **that's what! I've seen those augmen up close! They'll singe your ass in a second!

(They see the landing zone guarded by soldiers)

President Yates: Alright. Slow and steady now.

(The soldiers clear the landing zone as the helicopter approaches)

President Yates: Easy, girl…Easy…

Dr. Monday: So it's a girl now?

President Yates: (sarcastic) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you **wanted **me to crash. Please. Keep distracting me so we can all die in flames.

(Yates carefully lands the helicopter in the designated zone)

Dr. Monday: Alright. You can all morph now.

(They take out their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize.

(They morph into their suits)

(Yates turns off the engine and they all walk out onto the pavement)

(They're met by a group of soldiers)

Soldier: General Seward is this way. Follow us.

(They're escorted through the military encampment)

(They hear gunfire all around them)

Soldier: So…you mind if I ask what the outfits are for?

Evera Read: Well, uh…

Dr. Monday: They're holographic morph suits. Designed to protect the wearer from any and all forms of physical harm.

Soldier: …Oh.

President Yates: Don't question him further or he'll go into a whole soliloquy.

Ilo Afolayan: How many casualties have you had?

Soldier: Casualties? God, I don't know…After a while, it gets hard to tell the soldiers from the civilians.

Ilo Afolayan: I'm sorry. We'll do our best to…

Female Voice: Attention, soldiers!

(The soldiers stop and face a red-haired woman with sunglasses and an army uniform)

(She stares at the five candidates in their morph suits)

General Seward: Someone wanna tell me what the hell I'm looking at?

Dr. Monday: Just let me explain, General! I…

General Seward: Ah. Dr. Monday. I knew I'd be getting into some weird crap when I heard **your **voice on the phone.

Dr. Monday: I apologize for the sudden appearance, General. But I've recruited these five brave people to assist you and your soldiers on the battlefield!

General Seward: Really…Dressed like **that**?

Dr. Monday: I know they look out of place, but trust me! With the technology I've given them, they're more powerful than…

(They see an explosion within the encampment)

General Seward: What the…?!

(Another soldier runs over to them)

Soldier: General! The augmen have broken through! They're heading this way!

General Seward: Men! Get them all to safety! We'll try to hold them back!

Dr. Monday: Wait! General! They can help you!

General Seward: Are you **sure**, Monday?!

Dr. Monday: Yes! Their Morphers allow them to…

Evera Read: Doctor!

(Monday looks at Evera)

Evera Read: Why don't you just let us **show **her?

Dr. Monday: …Great idea! Let's go, Yates!

President Yates: That's **President **Yates to **you**, Sun Tzu!

(The soldiers escort Yates and Monday to safety)

General Seward: You guys know how to fight augmen?

(The candidates look at each other)

Veta Machado: Well, I think we…

Shanti Jain: No. Please explain.

General Seward: You just need to aim for the modules sticking out of their heads. And don't hurt the people inside.

Evera Read: Understood.

(Another explosion forms in front of them)

(They stand back as smoke pours from the impact)

(Eight figures appear in the smoke)

?: DENIERS.

(They walk out and reveal themselves to be augmen)

Augman: YOU WILL BE CONVERTED.

Evera Read: Alright. I think we should…

(Kaden pulls out his nunchuks and charges at the augmen)

Evera Read: Hey! What are you…?!

Augman: HALT.

(The augman fires a laser, but Kaden dodges it)

(He starts hitting their heads with his nunchuks)

Veta Machado: Come on!

(Veta pulls out her gun and starts shooting at them)

Evera Read: (sigh)

(The others pull out their weapons and fight the augmen)

(Evera uses her sword to slice the modules on them)

(Shanti uses her staff to deflect their lasers and strike them)

(Ilo fires an arrow at one of their heads)

(The augman falls down and Ilo runs over to it)

Ilo Afolayan: Hello? Are you okay?

(General Seward catches up to him)

General Seward: Don't worry. They go unconscious when you hit them there. We'll take 'em back to base once we've…

(A laser flies by her head)

Augman: YOU WILL BE CONV…

(Kaden hits it on the head and it falls over)

(The augmen soldiers are all lying on the ground)

Veta Machado: Huh. **That** was easy.

(One of the walls next to them explodes)

(Twenty more augmen approach them)

Augmen: DENIERS.

Kaden Crowe: You **had **to say that…

(The augmen all fire at them)

(They jump out of the way and hit the ground)

(A squad of soldiers comes out and charges the augmen)

(Seward and the candidates get back up to fight alongside them)

(Seward takes out her gun and starts shooting)

(One of the augmen grabs her, but Veta shoots it off)

Veta Machado: You're not a bad shot.

General Seward: Likewise. Now focus!

(They continue fighting)

(One of the soldiers tries taking one of the augmen's guns)

Augman: DENIER. DENIER.

(The augman shoots the soldier in the stomach)

(Ilo fires an arrow into the augman's head, knocking it down)

(He runs over to the wounded soldier)

Ilo Afolayan: Are you okay? Can you hear me?

Soldier: (bleeding) Aah…

Ilo Afolayan: It's alright! Just hold on!

(Ilo picks up the soldier and runs through the other augmen)

(He reaches General Seward)

Ilo Afolayan: This man is wounded!

General Seward: (shooting) Get him behind cover! We'll help him later!

(He runs behind one of the remaining border walls)

(He gently places the soldier on the ground)

Ilo Afolayan: Don't worry. I'm going to stay here with you until the battle is done.

Soldier: (bleeding) …

(Shanti is surrounded by four augmen)

(The one in front of her fires a laser)

(She uses her staff to deflect it at the one behind her)

(She kicks the one in front and strikes the other two in one move)

(The one she kicked gets back up to attack)

(Evera runs up and slices its head module)

Evera Read: Was that the last one?

Shanti Jain: No.

(Shanti points behind Evera)

(Kaden is struggling with the last augman)

Augman: HALT. HALT. YOU WILL BE CONVERTED. HALT.

Kaden Crowe: Shut.

(He knocks the augman's gun away)

Kaden Crowe: Up!

(He punches it in the head)

(It falls down with the other augmen)

(They stop fighting and look over the remnants of the battlefield)

General Seward: Let's start searching for survivors. Stat.

Soldier: Yes, sir.

General Seward: And **you **five. Go get the medics so they can help the injured.

Evera Read: Right away.

(They all run off)

(Seward stays behind and looks at the damaged city)

General Seward: …

**Scene 2**

Two hours later…

(The candidates are unmorphed, watching as the augmen are being loaded onto helicopters)

?: You did it!

(Dr. Monday and President Yates run up to them)

Dr. Monday: You actually **won**!

(He hugs Evera)

Dr. Monday: This is amazing! I never thought it would happen!

Evera Read: Yes, doctor…Please…Let go…

(He lets go)

Dr. Monday: Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so…thrilled! My project actually **worked**!

President Yates: I know. It is truly…**truly** shocking.

General Seward: We've got your helicopter all prepped for you, President Yates.

President Yates: Ah! Excellent! Time for me to get out of this crater and into a nice, warm bubble bath.

(He walks off with two escorting soldiers)

General Seward: And as for **you** five, I was wondering if you could stick around and help repair the damages.

Evera Read: That's no trouble at all.

Ilo Afolayan: We would be **honored** to assist you in any way possible.

Kaden Crowe: (mumbling) Kiss-ass…

(Veta elbows him)

Kaden Crowe: Ah!

Veta Machado: Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you.

Kaden Crowe: Yeah yeah, whatever….

Dr. Monday: General! Since I'm technically their guardian, it would probably be best if I stayed here with them.

General Seward: Knock yourself out, Doc. (starts leaving) Just don't blow anything up, okay?

Dr. Monday: (waving) Don't worry! I won't! Heh heh heh…heh…heh…

(They stand around awkwardly for a couple seconds)

Dr. Monday: …So anyway! Why don't we get started?

Shanti Jain: You're going to help us?

Dr. Monday: Well, it depends on what you mean by "help". I mean, I can't **lift **anything per se. But I could **definitely** direct you. Or at least…cheer you on. Whichever you prefer.

Evera Read: Thanks, doctor. But I think I've got this under control.

Veta Machado: Whoa whoa wait a minute. **You've **got it under control?

Evera Read: Well, I **am **the one best suited to **lead **this team, so…

Veta Machado: Says **who**? Last time I checked, we were all on the same level here.

Shanti Jain: That **is **true.

Evera Read: Look. I have had the **most **combat experience out of **all **of us.

Kaden Crowe: Oh yeah? You wanna prove it?

Ilo Afolayan: HEY!

(They all stop talking)

Ilo Afolayan: Why don't we discuss this **after **cleaning up?

Candidates: …

Evera Read: Alright. Let's go.

(They all walk off)

Dr. Monday: I have a feeling this team is gonna go places…

The End

**Next Time: ****Sifting Through The Wreckage**


	4. Sifting Through The Wreckage

**Sifting Through The Wreckage**

**Scene 1**

Location: Baltimore, Maryland

(The candidates are in their morph suits, removing debris from an intersection)

(Evera goes up to a car that's been flipped on its back)

Evera Read: Shanti! Move that streetlight over there!

(Shanti walks over to the streetlight while carrying two beams of wood)

(Evera tries pushing the car over on its wheels)

(She gives up after twenty seconds)

(Veta approaches her)

Veta Machado: Looks like you could use some help.

Evera Read: Didn't I tell you to look for fires?

Veta Machado: There weren't any.

Evera Read: You're **sure**?

Veta Machado: Yep.

Evera Read: …Alright. Come give me a hand.

(Veta puts her hands on the car with Evera)

(They manage to push it over)

(Veta leans against the car while Evera stands upright)

Veta Machado: So. Got anything **else **for me to do?

Evera Read: Let's see…I've already got Ilo on casualty patrol. And Kaden's keeping the wrecked shops from being ransacked.

Veta Machado: Kaden? You mean that felon?

Evera Read: That would be him.

Veta Machado: Yeah, isn't that him over there?

(Veta points behind Evera)

(She turns around and sees Kaden, unmorphed and reading a newspaper)

Evera Read: Hey! What are you doing?!

Kaden Crowe: Takin' a break.

Evera Read: Since **when **did I say you could take a **break**?!

Kaden Crowe: You didn't.

Evera Read: (groans) Shanti!

(Shanti turns to Evera while lifting the streetlight)

Evera Read: Please hit Kaden for me.

(Shanti nods her head and puts down the light)

(She starts walking to Kaden while readying her staff)

Kaden Crowe: Alright. Alright. Jeez…

(Kaden puts down the newspaper and takes out his Morpher)

Kaden Crowe: Morphers, materialize…

(He morphs into his suit and walks over to the nearest shop)

Veta Machado: Hey. You can ask **me **to hit him anytime.

Kaden Crowe: I heard that!

Veta Machado: I **know**!

Evera Read: Why don't you go look for broken telephone wires?

Veta Machado: Isn't the army taking care of that?

Evera Read: Yes, but…I can't think of anything else at the moment.

(Veta stands up)

Veta Machado: Okay…I'll leave **no** wire unlooked.

(She walks off)

(Evera checks her surroundings)

Evera Read: Hey, has anyone seen Ilo?

Shanti Jain: Not since he left.

Evera Read: Kaden? How about you?

(Kaden looks over from the old shop)

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Oh! I'm sorry. I thought I was on **shop** duty.

Evera Read: Don't be a smart ass. Just tell me.

Kaden Crowe: **No**, your majesty. I haven't seen him.

(Evera looks around again)

Evera Read: (sigh) Don't move. I'm going to look for him.

(She goes off to find Ilo)

Kaden Crowe: Take your time!

**Scene 2**

(Evera walks down one of the adjoining streets)

(She sees groups of soldiers guarding the damaged buildings)

Evera Read: Did you see someone in a pink suit coming this way?

Soldier: Yeah. He went in that house over there.

(He points his gun toward a white-painted house)

Evera Read: Thanks.

(She heads toward the house)

(There's a sign on the front lawn saying "Condemned")

(She walks up to the door)

Evera Read: Ilo! You in there?

(She hears a voice inside)

Ilo Afolayan: Yes! I'm upstairs!

(She opens the door and walks inside)

(The living room is barren and filled with old items)

(There's a staircase next to the entrance)

(She walks up the wooden stairs to the second floor)

(There's a hallway leading to three different rooms)

(She sees Ilo in one of them and walks in)

Evera Read: It's been two hours. How are you still not…

(He's looking in a box full of toys)

(Evera looks to her side and sees a shelf with pictures on them)

(One of them shows a mother, a father and their 10-year-old daughter)

Ilo Afolayan: They left everything behind…

(She sees papers and bits of plaster littering the floor)

Ilo Afolayan: It's just…sad.

Evera Read: Look, Ilo. We have a job to do. People could be injured.

Ilo Afolayan: I know. I know. I'm coming…

(They walk down the stairs and leave the house together)

**Scene 3**

(They meet back with Shanti and Kaden at the intersection)

Evera Read: I found Ilo. So how're we all doing?

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Don't worry. The shop didn't blow up while you were gone.

Ilo Afolayan: **How **long have you been working on this intersection?

Evera Read: I don't know. About…five hours I'd say.

Ilo Afolayan: Wow. It must be a lot to clean up.

Evera Read: Yes. It certainly is.

(Evera's Morpher starts flashing red)

(The others' Morphers start flashing as well)

Ilo Afolayan: Is there something wrong?

Evera Read: I'm not sure…

(Their morph suits begin to fade in and out)

Shanti Jain: What…

Evera Read: I think we need to turn these off!

(They all grab their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, deactivate!

(Their suits disappear and the Morphers stop flashing)

Evera Read: They must've run out of power. Maybe we should stop for today.

Kaden Crowe: Finally…

Shanti Jain: What about Veta? She hasn't come back yet.

Evera Read: Alright. We'll wait for her to get back here. Then we'll report to General Seward.

Ilo Afolayan: You think we've done enough?

Evera Read: I think so. The soldiers have got things under control.

(Ilo looks at the disfigured buildings)

Ilo Afolayan: It's horrible…

Evera Read: Don't let it get to you. This was just our **first **battle. We're going to be seeing a **lot** more of this.

**Scene 4**

Location: Dark room, Somewhere above the Earth

(The dark figure is speaking with a larger being resembling a red, metallic scorpion)

?: These…"warriors" were able to defeat the entire batch of augmen in less than ten minutes. Even whole **platoons **of human soldiers haven't achieved such an immediate victory. I fear these new combatants may hinder the conversion of the human race. To see if they are truly a threat, I would like you to enter the city, and eliminate them by any means necessary.

Fossor: No problem, Augere. Those punks'll be kissin' the ground when **I'm** done with 'em.

Augere: I certainly hope so. For **your **sake.

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Scorpion Rage**


	5. Scorpion Rage

**Scorpion Rage**

**Scene 1**

Location: Construction site, Southern Baltimore

(A construction crew is in the process of repairing a small building)

(A crane is moving into place)

(Two construction workers are moving a large metal beam)

(Another worker is on break, drinking coffee)

(The manager is reviewing the design plans)

(He looks up at the wrecked building)

Manager: (whistles)

(The workers put down the metal beam)

Worker: (panting) How many more we got?

Worker: (panting) I dunno…six?

Worker: (panting) Alright…That's not too bad…

(A group of soldiers is overlooking the construction)

Solider: Hey.

Soldier: Yeah?

Soldier: Nothin'. Just figured I'd say somethin'.

Soldier: Oh.

(The ground begins to shake lightly)

(The worker's coffee cup vibrates on the table)

Worker: Huh?

(The shaking becomes more violent)

(The manager drops the design plans)

Manager: Earthquake!

(The workers all run for cover)

(A small crevice starts forming in the ground)

(Two workers stop to see it)

Worker: What the…

(The crevice starts opening up)

(The workers stumble back)

(The red, metal scorpion leaps from the crevice)

(The workers start running away)

Workers: Aaaaahhh!

(The scorpion lands in front of them)

Fossor: OUTTA MY WAY!

(He smacks the two workers with his claw)

(They both hit the crane and fall down)

(Fossor turns around and sees the manager on the ground)

Fossor: YOU!

(He picks up the manager with his claw)

Fossor: YOUR HAT IS STUPID!

(He throws the manager four meters away)

(The soldiers run up to Fossor)

Soldier: What the hell **is** that thing?!

Soldier: Shoot it!

(They fire their light machine guns at him)

(The bullets bounce off of his thick armor)

Fossor: That tickles…

(He grabs a backhoe and lifts it over his head)

Fossor: I HATE BEING TICKLED!

(He hurls it at the soldiers who jump out of the way)

(One of the soldiers lands on the concrete)

(He sees Fossor running onto the streets)

(He reaches for his walkie talkie)

**Scene 2**

Location: Military encampment, Baltimore

(General Seward, Dr. Monday and the unmorphed candidates are all eating dinner)

Dr. Monday: You guys liking the food?

Kaden Crowe: Yeah. This beats the crap they serve at Lincoln **any **day.

(Veta looks over to Shanti)

Veta Machado: You gonna finish that potato?

(Shanti picks up the potato and puts it on Veta's plate)

Veta Machado: Nice.

(Seward hears a voice coming from her pocket)

?: General! General!

(She takes out her walkie talkie)

General Seward: What is it?

Soldier: Some kind of creature just attacked the construction site!

General Seward: An augman?

Soldier: No. I…I don't know **what **it is! But we couldn't stop it! And now it's heading up Interstate 695!

General Seward: Don't move, soldier. I'll send a medical team to your location. Seward out.

(She hangs up)

General Seward: Dinner's over. We're going to the Interstate.

Kaden Crowe: You're kidding, right?

General Seward: Do I **look** like I'm kidding? Put down the forks and head out to the jeep. Now!

(The candidates get up and leave with Seward)

Dr. Monday: Should I come too?

General Seward: Not enough room.

Dr. Monday: Oh. Okay…

**Scene 3**

Location: Interstate 695, Baltimore

(Fossor is charging at a line of tanks)

(They fire their cannons, but the projectiles miss)

(He jumps up and lands on one of the tanks)

Fossor: I DON'T LIKE YOUR FACE!

(He grabs the cannon and rips it off)

(The driver gets out of the cockpit with a handgun)

Driver: Eat lead!

(He fires bullets at Fossor, which all bounce off)

(Fossor climbs up and grabs him)

Fossor: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

(He throws him from the tank and continues his rampage)

(General Seward drives up in an army jeep)

(The candidates all file out onto the pavement)

General Seward: Alright! Do it!

(They take out their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize!

(They morph into their suits)

(Seward drives away for cover)

(Fossor stops hitting a tank and turns around)

(He sees the candidates standing with their weapons)

Fossor: YOU!

(He jumps from the tank and drills into the ground)

(The candidates stay together and wait for him to come up)

(The road beneath them begins to shake)

Veta Machado: Here we…

(Fossor pops up behind them)

(They all fall forward and look back at him)

Fossor: Hope you dorks like **pain**.

(He bares his drill claws)

Fossor: 'Cause I'm here to KICK YOUR ASS!…es.

(He charges at them)

(They manage to dodge his attack)

(He stops running and turns back around)

Fossor: HOLD STILL!

(He drills back down and pops up behind Ilo)

(He grabs Ilo's leg and tosses him over his shoulder)

(Evera comes at him with her sword)

(He blocks it with his claw and smacks her aside with his tail)

(Veta shoots at his left eye)

Fossor: AGH! NO FAIR!

(He drills back down underground)

(He comes up behind Veta and lifts her up)

(He throws her and she falls on top of Ilo)

(They try getting up from the pavement)

Ilo Afolayan: Are you okay?

Veta Machado: Kinda…Not really…

Fossor: (charging) STOP TALKING WHILE I KILL YOU!

Ilo Afolayan: Hang on!

(Ilo aims his bow and fires an arrow)

(It strikes Fossor in his other eye)

Fossor: AAAAGGGHHH!

(He falls and tumbles on the ground)

(Evera goes in to attack, but Fossor drills underground again)

(He comes back up and pulls the arrow out of his eye)

(He looks over at Ilo)

Fossor: You…JERK!

(He uses his drill claws to pull out a large chunk of the ground)

Fossor: I'LL BURY YOU!

(He throws the ground chunk at Ilo, but he dodges it)

(Kaden runs up and smacks Fossor's face with his nunchucks)

(Fossor grabs Kaden and pins him to the ground)

Fossor: WHY IS EVERYONE HITTING MY FACE?!

(Kaden punches his face)

Fossor: GAAAAAAAHHHHH!

(Fossor throws him at Shanti, who catches him and puts him down)

Veta Machado: How do we **stop **this thing?!

Fossor: YOU CAN'T! I'M FOSSOR! NOTHING STOPS ME!

(He charges at Kaden and Shanti)

(Shanti vaults on her staff and kicks Fossor in the face)

Fossor: UUUUGGGHHH…

(He kneels over in pain and drills back down)

Ilo Afolayan: He goes underground whenever we hit him!

Evera Read: Wait! I have an idea.

(Evera looks over to General Seward's jeep)

Evera Read: General! Get over here! Quickly!

(She starts driving over to them)

(They see Fossor drilling towards them just below the ground)

Evera Read: Come on!

(They outrun Fossor and get inside the jeep)

(Seward drives away from Fossor at full speed)

Evera Read: General! You see the bridge up ahead?

General Seward: Yeah?

Evera Read: Take us there! Now!

**Scene 4**

Location: Francis Scott Key Bridge, Baltimore

(Seward drives onto the bridge with the candidates onboard)

(Fossor comes out of the ground and chases them on foot)

Fossor: STOP RUNNING SO I CAN HURT YOU!

Kaden Crowe: Where're you going with this?!

Evera Read: Just wait!

(They continue driving up the bridge with Fossor close behind)

Fossor: I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU 'TIL YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT 'PUMMEL' MEANS!

Evera Read: General! Get as close as you can to the railing!

(Seward crosses lanes to get close to the bridge's guard rails)

Evera Read: Veta! Ilo! When I say so, shoot at Fossor's eyes!

Fossor: MY FEET ARE CRAMPING!

(They're driving right at the edge of the bridge)

(Fossor is getting closer to the jeep)

(They reach the middle section of the bridge)

Evera Read: Now! Shoot!

(Veta and Ilo shoot at Fossor's eyes)

Fossor: GAAAAAHHHH! STOP IIIIIIIITTT!

(He fumbles and falls over the side of the bridge)

(They stop the jeep and watch him plunge into Chesapeake Bay)

(He tries swimming back up, but the water fills his armor and forces him to sink)

(He tries using his drills, but they short circuit)

(He stops moving and sinks to the bottom of the bay)

General Seward: I'll send a squad to find his body.

**Scene 5**

Location: Dark room, Somewhere above the Earth

(Augere loses his connection with Fossor)

Augere: Fossor. Answer me. Fossor!

(His tracking device disappears from the radar)

Augere: …

**Scene 6**

An hour later…

Location: Military encampment, Baltimore

(Monday is speaking with the unmorphed candidates)

Dr. Monday: I can't believe you fought that thing! It was huge!

Veta Machado: It was **loud**, too.

Ilo Afolayan: (kneeling) My leg is still sore from when he threw me. But it should feel better by tomorrow.

Kaden Crowe: Y'know, for a second, I thought you were gonna lead **us **off the bridge.

Evera Read: Well, maybe you should have a little more **faith **in me next time.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Yeah. Sure.

(General Seward approaches them)

General Seward: I've spoken with President Yates. We're going to Puerto Rico.

Dr. Monday: Huh?!

Evera Read: What do you…

Veta Machado: Puerto Rico?

General Seward: That's right. I've arranged some new living quarters for you all. You'll be spending all of your off-time together with the U.S. military.

Ilo Afolayan: What about our **homes**?

General Seward: They're not your "homes" anymore. The government has supplied you with a base of operations that'll accommodate all of your needs. It'll serve as both your "home", **and **as your primary mode of transportation.

Shanti Jain: What **is** it exactly?

General Seward: You'll see when we get there. But for now, just follow me to the plane. And try to keep yourselves occupied, 'cause it's a four hour flight.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Oh yay…

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Welcome to Argo**


	6. Welcome to Argo

**Welcome to Argo**

**Scene 1**

Three hours and twenty minutes later…

Location: Military aircraft, Somewhere over Puerto Rico

Dr. Monday: Hey guys? Guys? Can you…

General Seward: Wake up!

(The candidates slowly wake up in their seats)

Ilo Afolayan: (yawns)

Kaden Crowe: Ugh…my back…

Veta Machado: …Are we there?

General Seward: Just about. Be ready for when we dock with Argo.

Evera Read: Argo?

Dr. Monday: Yeah! You should've heard her talk about it! It's this giant…

General Seward: Hold your excitement, doctor. They'll see it when we get there. In fact…we might be able to see it from **here**.

Dr. Monday: Really?

(Monday looks out his side window)

Dr. Monday: Hey! I see it! Guys, check it out!

(Veta, Ilo, Evera and Shanti look out their windows)

(They stare at the star-filled night sky)

Veta Machado: What're you talking about?

Dr. Monday: Just keep looking! Trust me! It's there!

(They keep looking for the base)

Dr. Monday: It's the black ship in front of us!

Ilo Aolayan: I think I…Oh!

(They see a colossal airship in the distance)

Veta Machado: Whoa…

Evera Read: Oh my…

General Seward: Yep. That's her.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Hmph. Sounds like **some** ship…

Pilot: General! They're calling!

(Seward gets up and walks to the cockpit)

(Someone is talking on the plane's radio)

?: This is Argo security. Identify yourselves.

General Seward: This is Sybil Seward. The candidates and I are coming in for landing.

?: …Roger that. We'll open up Hangar 6-R. Welcome back, General.

**Scene 2**

(The plane approaches Argo's Western Wing)

(The door to Hangar 6-R slowly opens)

(They enter the hangar and land on the metal floor)

(The plane stops inside the designated zone)

(They all walk out to be met by the crewmen)

Crewman: How was your trip, General?

General Seward: Just fine, soldier. So where's the captain?

Crewman: Up in his private quarters. We'll take you to him.

General Seward: Alright then. Lead the way.

(They all follow the crewmen)

(The candidates look around at Argo's massive interior)

Evera Read: I didn't know your military had vessels like **this**.

General Seward: I know, right? The things money can do…

Shanti Jain: It **is **very impressive.

Ilo Afolayan: How many people are **on **this ship?

General Seward: To be honest, I have no idea. But you can ask the captain when we get to him.

Dr. Monday: I've heard interesting things about him. Is he as eccentric as they say?

General Seward: Well, let's just say…yes. He is.

Kaden Crowe: (rubbing his back) So're we gonna get **beds **or what?

General Seward: The captain will tell you everything you need to know.

**Scene 3**

Location: Captain's Room, Argo's Northern Wing

(Seward, Monday and the candidates approach a small room)

(They enter through the door with the escorting crewmen)

(They see an older man with a white beard in a white captain's uniform)

(He turns around and looks at them)

(He sees Seward and smiles)

Captain Seward: Sybil!

(He runs up and gives her a hug)

Captain Seward: Ha ha ha! I thought I'd **never **see you up here again!

General Seward: Thanks, dad. It's been a while.

(He lets go of her)

Captain Seward: You're darn **right **it has! Why, I almost forgot what ya **looked** like! But now I remember clear as day!

Dr. Monday: Hello, Captain Seward! I'm Doug Monday and it's an honor to…

(Captain Seward grabs Monday's hand and rapidly shakes it)

Captain Seward: The honor's all mine, sonny! I've heard great things about'cha!

Dr. Monday: Really…That's…wonderful…

(He stops shaking his hand)

(He looks at the candidates)

Captain Seward: And I take it these five are your recruits?

Dr. Monday: Uh, yes! They're the ones who stopped the attack on Baltimore.

(He walks up to the candidates)

Captain Seward: Well then, it's my pleasure to welcome **all **of you to Argo! The biggest, fastest ship in **all **of the army! We've already figured out your living spaces and daily routines. So just relax and let me and my crew show you around!

Kaden Crowe: Ya don't have to **yell**, Gramps. We can hear you just fine.

Captain Seward: Gramps…

Kaden Crowe: …

Captain Seward: …Ha ha ha! I like your attitude, son!

(He affectionately hits Kaden on the back)

Kaden Crowe: Ack!

Captain Seward: Just what a good soldier **needs **out in the field, am I right?

Kaden Crowe: (groans)

General Seward: Hey dad…why don't you show them to their rooms? Then we can catch up on things.

Captain Seward: Alright, alright. Boys! Let's get these folks settled in.

(Captain Seward and his men escort Monday and the candidates)

Veta Machado: He seems really nice.

Kaden Crowe: (rubbing his back) I just wanna go back to sleep…

Veta Machado: Would it **kill **you to stop whining for a second?

Kaden Crowe: (rubbing his back) I dunno. Maybe.

(Veta elbows him)

Kaden Crowe: Gah!

Evera Read: **Enough**, you two. Wait until we get to our rooms.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Sorry, mom…

**Scene 4**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(They're all walking by the cafeteria)

Captain Seward: This is where you're gonna eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. And it's all free of cost!

Ilo Afolayan: That's very generous.

(They see a couple of soldiers eating at the tables)

Evera Read: They're allowed to eat at midnight?

Captain Seward: Yep. Augmen attacks could happen at **any** time. So we keep the cafeteria open all day for the soldiers to eat.

Dr. Monday: Captain, would you mind if I asked a question?

Captain Seward: 'Course not, Dougie! Ask away!

Dr. Monday: Right…So, "Argo" is going to take us to wherever the augmen are attacking?

Captain Seward: That's correct, son!

Dr. Monday: Okay, but…what if the attack is happening in say…Russia? Are you **sure** we'd get there in time to stop them?

Captain Seward: Absolutely! This ol' beauty travels at 4,000 miles per hour! So if you think about the distance from Puerto Rico to Russia, which is about…

Dr. Monday: 7,000 miles?

Captain Seward: Sure! And **then **if you think about the speed of this ship, you could probably say we'd be there in…less than two hours!

Dr. Monday: Wow. That **is **incredible.

Captain Seward: I know, right?! It's the best ship in the **world**!

Kaden Crowe: I don't know how much more of this guy I can **take**…

Veta Machado: Shut up. We're almost there.

**Scene 5**

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(They're walking by the different bedrooms)

Captain Seward: Each of you'll have your **own** room, complete with a bed, TV and personal bathroom.

Dr. Monday: That sounds nice.

Captain Seward: It sure is! Every room is well-furnished and connected to Argo's intercom system. So you'll be sure to know whenever we need to travel somewhere.

Ilo Afolayan: This is all **very **considerate of you.

Captain Seward: Ah, it's nothing. We've got **thousands **of soldiers housed here. So what's the harm in having a few more, eh?

(They see a young soldier speaking with a security officer)

Soldier: Are you **sure **I can't go in the Vault?

Officer: Sorry son, but the weapons are sealed away for the night.

Soldier: But can't I just check on my gun really quickly?

Officer: Look. What's your unit again?

Soldier: M-33, sir.

Officer: Why don't you come down tomorrow morning? I'm sure the gun'll still be there by then.

Soldier: …Okay. Thank you, sir.

Officer: No problem. Now get to bed already. It's late enough as it is.

(They stop at a row of rooms)

Captain Seward: Here we are! These are the rooms you'll be staying in. My boys here'll give you your keys with your room numbers on 'em.

(Monday and the candidates get their room keys from the crewmen)

Captain Seward: So now that you're all up-to-speed, just have a good night's sleep and enjoy your time on Argo! Alright boys, let's head back up to the Northern Wing!

(Captain Seward and his crewmen leave)

Dr. Monday: Well, I don't know about **you **guys, but I'm pretty tired.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Speak for yourself. I'm just **perky**…

Evera Read: I think we **all **need some rest after today. So let's try…

(Kaden enters his room and slams the door shut)

Evera Read: …

Dr. Monday: …

Veta Machado: So…goodnight.

(Veta unlocks her room's door and goes inside)

(The others go into their rooms as well)

(Dr. Monday puts his glasses down on the nightstand)

(Evera takes down her bed sheets and moves the pillow)

(Shanti sits on the floor in a meditative position)

(Ilo gets onto his bed without moving the sheets)

(Veta flops on her bed and conks out)

(Kaden lies on his back, trying to fall asleep)

(Argo hovers peacefully in the night sky)

**Scene 6**

Location: Dark room, Somewhere above the Earth

(Augere is speaking to a thin, pale humanoid with long, black hair)

Augere: Dr. Fluxum actually completed his work on **time **for once. The next batch of augmen is ready for deployment. And I was considering sending them to a city in Africa. Perhaps you could quench your hunger **there **amidst the attack.

Clamant: Oh yes…That is **perfect**, master. My friends and I have been **starving **lately. So a chance for us to feed again would be…**lovely**.

Augere: Just be mindful of your surroundings, Clamant. The warriors who defeated Fossor may very well be there.

Clamant: Fear not, master. If these warriors **do **appear, they shall provide us with even **more **sustenance. Mmm…I can hardly **wait **to watch them **squirm**…

(He licks his chipped teeth)

Clamant: Heh heh heh heh heh…

(The tentacles attached to his neck begin to coil and convulse)

Clamant: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Victims of War**


	7. Victims of War

**Victims of War**

**Scene 1**

Eight hours later…

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Monday and the candidates are in the cafeteria)

(They're all eating breakfast at the same table)

(Monday finishes his orange juice)

Dr. Monday: I didn't fall asleep until two o'clock.

Veta Machado: Really? I thought you said you were tired last night.

Dr. Monday: I **was**, but…I dunno. My mind just likes to wander a lot.

Shanti Jain: Have you tried relaxing?

Dr. Monday: Of **course** I have. It's just…hard, ya know? With everything going on lately…

Ilo Afolayan: I know what you mean. I have the same problem sometimes when I'm stressed.

Dr. Monday: So what do you do?

Ilo Afolayan: I tell myself that if I don't rest, I won't be able to work the next day. And that usually helps me get to sleep.

Dr. Monday: Hm. I guess I…

(A loud alarm starts blaring from the speakers)

(They stop eating breakfast and stand up from the table)

(All of the soldiers in the Main Hall stop what they're doing)

Veta Machado: What's happening?

(A voice comes over the intercom)

Voice: All soldiers report to the Central Hangar. Argo will be departing for Africa shortly.

(The soldiers start running out of the Main Hall)

(Monday and the candidates try to dodge the people running by them)

(They talk loudly over the clamor around them)

Dr. Monday: Sounds like another augmen attack!

Veta Machado: Should we go with them?

Evera Read: Probably! We technically **are **soldiers now!

(One of the soldiers bumps into Kaden)

Kaden Crowe: Hey! Watch it!

Dr. Monday: You guys think you'll be alright on your own?

Evera Read: Don't worry, doctor! We can take care of ourselves!

Dr. Monday: Okay! I'll try to get back to my room! Good luck out there!

(Monday heads out of the cafeteria)

Evera Read: Come on! Let's follow the soldiers! And try to stay together!

Veta Machado: What?!

Evera Read: I said come on!

(They all leave with the soldiers)

**Scene 2**

Location: Central Hangar, Argo's Lower Hull

(The candidates are squeezed between thousands of soldiers)

Kaden Crowe: This morning sucks…

Evera Read: Quiet. I can't hear General Seward.

General Seward: Will the five candidates please come up front?

(They look at each other and start pushing through the soldiers)

(They eventually get up to the front)

General Seward: You all get enough sleep?

Evera Read: Yes, ma'am.

Kaden Crowe: No.

General Seward: Well, then you should be ready to lead us against the augmen. Argo's gonna be leaving for Africa in less than a minute. And once we get there, you need to be willing to give it all you've got. Understood?

(They all nod)

General Seward: That's what I like to see.

(Captain Seward comes over the intercom)

Captain Seward: Alright, boys. I wish you all the best out there today. So let's not waste anymore time.

(Argo's ion thrusters begin to light up)

Captain Seward: Argo is taking off…now!

(The thrusters activate and propel Argo forward)

(The inside of the ship vibrates as it accelerates to its highest speed)

**Scene 3**

One hour and forty minutes later…

Location: Cape Town, South Africa

(Augmen are marching through the city streets)

(South African soldiers are struggling to hold them back)

(Argo arrives, casting a large shadow over the city)

(The soldiers inside have all been given parachutes)

General Seward: Everyone get ready to jump!

(The candidates wait with parachutes on their backs)

Evera Read: Let's try not to get separated down there, alright?

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Whatever you say, boss…

(The Central Hangar door slowly opens)

General Seward: NOW!

(They all race out of the Hangar and dive towards the city)

(The soldiers stay in formation behind General Seward)

(After about a minute, Seward gives a signal)

(They all open their parachutes and safely land in the streets)

(The candidates regroup while the soldiers take out their weapons)

Veta Machado: That wasn't so bad.

(They see the augmen approaching them)

Augman: DENIERS.

Augman: YOU CANNOT STOP THE AUGMEN.

Evera Read: Everyone morph now!

(They pull out their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize!

(They change into their morph suits)

(They charge at the augmen with the soldiers)

(An augman fires at Shanti)

(She bends back and dodges the laser)

(She runs up to the augman while it prepares to shoot again)

(She uses her staff to block the blast and strike the augman's head)

(Kaden wraps his nunchuks around an augman's neck)

(He pulls its head down and knees it in the face, knocking it out)

(General Seward runs up to him while using her handguns)

General Seward: Careful! They're **people**, remember?

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Excuse me for defending myself!

(An augman swings at Evera's head)

(She blocks it with her hand and stabs its head module)

(Another one comes up behind her and grabs her)

Augman: YOU WILL BE CONVERTED. YOU WILL…

(Ilo fires an arrow through its head, knocking it off her)

Ilo Afolayan: They're everywhere!

Evera Read: I know! Just stay close to us!

(She goes to fight another group of augmen)

(Ilo goes to join her, but he hears a noise)

(He looks behind him at the ruined buildings)

(He hears a woman screaming)

(He follows the noise to a nearby house)

(Two augmen approach him with their weapons bared)

(Ilo dodges one of their lasers and shoots at both of their heads)

(He runs past the fallen augmen toward the screaming)

(He sees a young woman trapped under a fallen streetlight)

Woman: Please…Help…

(Ilo runs over and lifts the streetlight off of her)

(She struggles to get back up)

(Ilo helps her on her feet)

Woman: Wait…

(He sees a young boy lying beneath her)

Woman: He was shot…I tried to…

Ilo Afolayan: It's okay.

(Ilo carefully turns the boy over)

(He sees a burn hole in his chest)

Ilo Afolayan: Was it a laser?

Woman: Yes…

(Ilo sees more augmen coming towards them)

Ilo Afolayan: Carry him. I'll protect you.

(He picks up the child and puts him in his mother's arms)

(He takes out his bow and arrow)

Ilo Afolayan: Stay behind me!

(He shoots at the augmen while walking with the mother)

(She struggles to walk through the pain in her back)

(Her son begins to cough)

(She holds him closer and continues to follow Ilo)

(They eventually reach a military stronghold)

Ilo Afolayan: I'll meet you inside!

(She enters the stronghold while Ilo takes out the remaining augmen)

(Once they're knocked out, he follows her inside)

(General Seward and Veta are shooting at the last group of augmen)

(Seward gets shot in the hand and she falls to the ground)

(The augmen begin to close-in on her and Veta)

Augman: YOU WILL BE CONVERTED.

(A group of soldiers comes up behind them and shoots them down)

(They run up to Seward and Veta)

Soldier: General! You're injured!

General Seward: (holding her hand) It's nothing…Was that the last of 'em?

Soldier: We think so.

(The other soldiers start carrying the augmen's unconscious bodies)

(Evera, Shanti and Kaden return from the outer battlefield)

Evera Read: Have any of you seen Ilo?

Veta Machado: I saw him head inside with a woman and child.

**Scene 4**

Location: Military stronghold, Cape Town, South Africa

(The injured soldiers are waiting to be looked at by the medics)

(The unmorphed candidates are waiting for Ilo to finish up with the young boy)

(Evera sees the mother sitting quietly in the back)

(She gets up and walks over to her)

Evera Read: I'm sorry…

Woman: …

Evera Read: …Is there anything we can do for you?

Woman: (shakes her head) …

Evera Read: …Okay.

(The door to the operating room opens)

(Ilo walks into the waiting room)

(The mother gets up and approaches him)

(She waits for him to reassure her)

(He touches her shoulder and asks her to come with him)

(They both walk into the operating room)

(The door closes)

(There is a long silence)

(She starts to sob)

**Scene 5**

Two hours later…

(The soldiers and candidates are eating in the stronghold's mess hall)

(General Seward is eating with a cast around her hand)

General Seward: Is your friend eating with us?

Evera Read: No. He said he needed to be alone.

General Seward: I see.

Veta Machado: Should we at least give him some food?

Evera Read: I don't know. He's probably not in the mood.

Veta Machado: Why don't we just bring him something so he isn't starving later?

Evera Read: …Fine. I'll take it to him.

(Evera grabs a sandwich and a roll of bread)

(She gets up from the table and heads out of the mess hall)

**Scene 6**

(Evera walks down the hall towards the operating room)

(She reaches the room and knocks on the door)

Evera Read: Ilo?

(Silence)

Evera Read: I brought you some food.

(Silence)

(She gently pushes the door open and walks inside)

(Ilo is sitting in a chair, looking down and facing away from the door)

Evera Read: Ilo?

Ilo Afolayan: What?

Evera Read: …I brought lunch.

Ilo Afolayan: …

(She places the food on the table next to her)

Evera Read: …Ilo, I'm sorry.

Ilo Afolayan: For what? It's not **your **fault he's…

Evera Read: …I know how you must be feeling. But doctors make mistakes all the time…

Ilo Afolayan: I don't.

Evera Read: …

Ilo Afolayan: I've done procedures like this before. And every time I have, the patient has **always** woken up…But this time…

(He shakes his head)

Ilo Afolayan: The look on her face when she saw him…lying there…I…

Evera Read: …

Ilo Afolayan: He was coughing when I brought him in…I gave him anesthesia…tried to fix the wound…but he woke up…I panicked…My finger slipped…He…

Evera Read: …

Ilo Afolayan: …It's my fault…He's dead because of **me**…I **killed **him…It's all my fault…

Evera Read: …I shouldn't have come in. I didn't mean to…

Ilo Afolayan: It's fine…Just leave the food there…

Evera Read: …

(She quietly pushes the door open)

(She looks back at him one last time, and leaves the room)

(She starts walking back down the hall)

(Veta runs up to her)

Veta Machado: Evera!

Evera Read: What is it?

Veta Machado: Just come with me to the mess hall!

**Scene 7**

(Evera and Veta return to the mess hall)

(They see the others gathered around a table)

(They walk up and see one of the African soldiers holding a cell phone)

Soldier: We just got this call from Athlone.

(He replays the call)

(An African soldier is speaking nervously)

Soldier: (recorded) This is Private Diallo. My unit and I were assigned to guard the Athlone Power Station. But…there's something in here with us. I don't know what it is, but it's killing us. It started with our sergeant. And now…I'm the only one left. If you can hear me, please…send backup…I don't think I can…(hears a loud noise) No…not again…(grabs his gun)…Where…(hears a sharp, metallic shriek) AAAAAGGHH! NOOOOO! (gets into a struggle) (The call ends)

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Are You Afraid?**


	8. Are You Afraid?

**Are You Afraid?**

**Scene 1**

Location: Military stronghold, Cape Town, South Africa

(The candidates are speaking with General Seward)

General Seward: You'll go to the Athlone Power Station and find out what happened there.

Veta Machado: What about the soldiers? Are they coming with us?

General Seward: Most of them are still recovering. So it'd probably be better if you went alone. But don't worry. I'll be waiting outside in the jeep in case you get into trouble.

Kaden Crowe: You're gonna drive us there with one hand?

General Seward: I can do a **lot **of things with one hand, son. So driving won't be a problem.

Evera Read: Should we tell Ilo?

General Seward: …I don't know. You think he'd be up to it?

Evera Read: …I should probably check with him. I'll be right back.

General Seward: Alright. Just hurry up.

(Evera gets up and leaves)

**Scene 2**

(Evera approaches the operating room)

(She walks through the door and sees Ilo still sitting down)

Evera Read: Ilo…We're going to Athlone to help some soldiers. If you want to come, you can. But…I understand if you want to stay behind.

Ilo Afolayan: …

Evera Read: …Okay. We won't be…

Ilo Afolayan: I'll go.

(Ilo stands up and walks over to Evera)

Evera Read: Are you **sure**?

Ilo Afolayan: Yes. I'm not going to let this keep me from my duties. Lead the way.

(They walk out of the operating room together)

**Scene 3**

Twenty minutes later…

Location: N2 road, Cape Town, South Africa

(Seward and the candidates are driving down the N2 freeway)

(Seward talks to them while driving with her free hand)

General Seward: I'll be waiting outside with my gun. So if you run into any augmen, just get outta there and meet me at the jeep.

Evera Read: We'll be fine, General. This shouldn't take long.

Veta Machado: You think it's an augman that attacked those soldiers?

Evera Read: **Whatever** it is, it's inside of an abandoned power station. So it shouldn't be hard to find.

General Seward: …There it is.

(They see the Athlone power station building on the side of the road)

(Seward turns off the freeway and approaches the building)

(She parks the jeep out in front)

(They all get out onto the pavement)

General Seward: Good luck in there.

(They walk up to the old brick building)

(They see an open entrance in the front)

(Upon entering the building, they are engulfed in darkness)

Veta Machado: I can't see anything…

Kaden Crowe: Same here.

Ilo Afolayan: Should we go back for flashlights?

Evera Read: Wait…Everyone morph for a second.

(They each take out their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize.

(They change into their morph suits)

(The lights on their suits allow them to see in the dark)

Veta Machado: That's better.

Evera Read: Alright. Let's move out.

(They tread further into the empty building)

(They try to stay together while using their suit lights to guide them)

(They hear small sounds throughout the station's pitch-black interior)

Kaden Crowe: Think we'll get lost?

Evera Read: Of course not. We'll be out of here in…

Voice: AAAAAAAGGGHHH!

(They hear a loud scream in the distance)

(It echoes through the building)

Ilo Afolayan: Who was…

Evera Read: Come on! He's just ahead of us!

(They run in the direction of the voice)

(Their lights shine on someone lying on the floor)

(They approach the body and see that it's one of the soldiers)

(Ilo kneels down to check on him)

(He carefully observes his body for a few seconds)

Ilo Afolayan: …He's dead…His body is still warm, so it must have been recent.

Evera Read: Can you tell what killed him?

Ilo Afolayan: Not exactly, but…there's something odd…

Evera Read: What?

(Ilo turns the body over)

(He shines his suit lights on the man's head)

(They see hole-shaped wounds in the back of his neck)

Veta Machado: …Was he stabbed?

Ilo Afolayan: I don't think so…These wounds are too small and close together…

(They hear a loud, metallic clang behind them)

(They all get up and look around the building)

Evera Read: I think it came from the roof.

(They hear three more clangs above them)

Voice: Heh heh heh heh heh…

(The disembodied laughter echoes over their heads)

Evera Read: Who is that?…Hello?…

(A black tentacle comes down and grabs Evera's leg)

(She's pulled up into the darkness while screaming)

Ilo Afolayan: EVERA!

(Her voice disappears as they lose sight of her)

(They all pull out their weapons and carefully watch above them)

Voice: Heh heh heh heh…

Ilo Afolayan: Show yourself! NOW!

Voice: Why don't you come **find **us?…

(They hear more clangs to the left of them)

(They look at each other and hesitantly follow the sounds)

(They observe their surroundings as they maneuver through the darkness)

(They see a door leading into a small room)

(Another loud clang comes from inside the room)

(They all cautiously walk through the door)

(Their lights let them see most of the room)

(Veta guides one of her lights over the walls)

(She catches a glimpse of a pale face with black hair)

(She focuses the light, but the face has disappeared)

(She turns to the others)

Veta Machado: I saw something…

Ilo Afolayan: What?

Veta Machado: A **face**…I think it was **smiling **at me…

(They take one last look around and start to leave the room)

(Once Ilo and Shanti get out, the door slams shut)

(They hear Veta and Kaden shouting inside)

(Ilo and Shanti try breaking down the door)

(Eventually, the door opens)

(They look inside and see that Veta and Kaden are gone)

(They keep looking until five more clangs ring out behind them)

(They follow the clangs down a narrow hallway)

(The clangs are becoming more frequent as they continue walking)

Shanti Jain: Don't panic. We just have to keep up our guard.

(They see something black lying on the ground in front of them)

(They carefully approach the object)

(The tentacle lunges at them and grabs Shanti's staff)

(She manages to knock it off and it recoils back)

(Ilo gets in front of Shanti to protect her)

(Shanti hears a small noise behind her)

(She turns around and sees the creature's smiling face)

(She jumps back in fear and goes to attack)

(Three mechanical tentacles lunge out and bind her)

(Ilo shoots an arrow at the creature, but it crawls on the walls)

(The tentacles attached to its neck pull Shanti along)

(She's dragged down the hallway while struggling on the floor)

(Ilo chases after her, running through the dark hallway towards her screams)

(As the darkness grows denser, Shanti's screams are drowned out by the creature's laughter)

Clamant: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…

(Ilo suddenly exits the hallway and finds himself in a large room)

(There are support columns all around him)

(He nervously walks through the room with his bow and arrows ready)

(He sees a narrow path lined with columns on each side)

(He looks closely at the columns and sees objects attached to them)

(The bodies of the dead soldiers are all tied to the columns with wire)

(Ilo stares at their lifeless corpses in horror)

Clamant: Beautiful, isn't it? Such a delicate arrangement of priceless morsels…

Ilo Afolayan: Where are you?! Why are you doing this?!

Clamant: Their **blood**…It **feeds **us…Makes us **stronger**…

Ilo Afolayan: You took their blood…?

Clamant: Yes…My **friends** get it for me…Suck it out from the **neck**…Mmmmm…I can still feel it **flowing **through my **veins**…

Ilo Afolayan: You didn't have to **kill** them!

Clamant: True…I didn't **have **to…And yet…I **wanted **to…

Ilo Afolayan: …

Clamant: Tell me, friend. Have you ever watched someone **die **before your eyes? Watched the life slowly slip from their innocent faces?

Ilo Afolayan: …

Clamant: It's such a **wonderful **sensation…Death…Death is **beautiful**…I **thrive **on it…Watching my victims slowly suffer as my friends take their blood…Looking into their desperate eyes as they beg for mercy…Listening to the beat of their dying heart as they utter their final breath…

Ilo Afolayan: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAM?!

Clamant: Relax, friend. Their armor keeps us from taking their blood. But once we break through those thick **shells**…the sweet **nectar **awaits.

Ilo Afolayan: Where are they?!

Clamant: Just follow the bodies…

(His disembodied voice fades away)

(Ilo continues down the column-lined path)

(He tries to avoid looking at the dead soldiers)

(He sees the end of the path ahead)

Clamant: I can see your arms shaking…

Ilo Afolayan: …

Clamant: Are you…**afraid** of me?

Ilo Afolayan: …

Clamant: Or…perhaps you are afraid of **them**…All those lifeless sacks of flesh…helplessly suspended around you…**watching** you…**judging **you…

(Ilo reaches the end of the path)

(He sees four large pipes going from the floor to the ceiling)

(He focuses his lights on them)

(He sees the other candidates tied to the pipes with wire)

(They are all conscious and struggling to escape)

(Evera sees Ilo approaching them)

Evera Read: …Ilo! Up here!

(Ilo starts running to them)

Clamant: Ah ah ah…

(Clamant falls from the ceiling and lands in front of Ilo)

(Ilo falls back on the floor with his bow and arrows)

Clamant: You know this is pointless, right?

(Ilo gets up and fires an arrow at Clamant)

(Clamant blocks it with one of his tentacles and it gets stuck inside)

(Another tentacle grabs Ilo's neck and pulls him up to Clamant)

(Clamant speaks directly to his face)

Clamant: You **know **you're all going to die…So why struggle?

(The tentacle hurls Ilo into one of the columns)

(His armor protects him from the impact and he tries to stand up)

(He sees another tentacle lunge at him)

(He jumps out of the way as Clamant continues to taunt him)

Clamant: Death is inevitable…There is **nothing **you can do to stop it…

(The same tentacle goes for him again)

(Ilo fires another arrow at it)

(The arrow penetrates it and sticks it into the floor)

(Two more tentacles rise up and try to grab him)

(He jumps back and avoids them)

Clamant: It's going to happen eventually…So why not **embrace **it?

(Ilo looks at the columns and then at Clamant's remaining tentacles)

(He starts running behind the left row of columns)

(Clamant sends one of his tentacles after him)

(Ilo stands next to one of the columns)

Ilo Afolayan: I **know **I can't stop death!

(The tentacle comes around the column)

(Ilo dodges it and fires an arrow)

(The arrow sticks the tentacle to the column)

Ilo Afolayan: But that doesn't mean I can't save **lives**!

(Another tentacle lunges at him)

(He leads it to a nearby column)

(Once again, he dodges it and fires an arrow)

(The tentacle gets stuck to the column)

Ilo Afolayan: I've spent my entire **life **helping people!

(Clamant gives chase with his last two tentacles)

(Ilo runs over to the right row of columns)

Ilo Afolayan: Giving them what they need to carry on!

(The two tentacles follow him behind a column)

(He avoids them and fires another arrow)

(It impales and traps one of the tentacles)

Ilo Afolayan: And over the years, they've learned to **trust **me!

(The last one desperately tries to grab him)

Ilo Afolayan: Now, I have an **army **of people to help me!

(He fires another arrow that sticks the last tentacle to another column)

(Clamant looks around and sees all of his tentacles stuck to the columns)

(He turns to Ilo)

Ilo Afolayan: And **you**…

(Clamant tries to charge at him, but is restricted by the tentacles)

(Ilo aims his bow)

Ilo Afolayan: …You have **no one**.

(Ilo fires at Clamant's head)

(The arrow pierces his throat and causes him to start gagging)

(Ilo leaves Clamant to choke and runs to his friends)

(He uses his arrows to break the wiring and set them all free)

(The candidates land on the ground and regroup with Ilo)

Ilo Afolayan: Are you all okay?

Veta Machado: Yeah…For the most part…

(Clamant angrily pulls at his tentacles)

(The old columns start to break under the pressure)

(The candidates look at Clamant as he continues pulling)

(The columns fall apart one after the other)

(The roof above them begins to give way without the columns to support it)

Evera Read: We have to go!

(They all run out of the collapsing room)

(Clamant is left to be crushed by the heavy roofing)

**Scene 4**

(General Seward sees part of the station collapsing)

(She gets out of the jeep and prepares to go in)

(The candidates escape from the building through the front entrance)

(Seward runs up to them)

General Seward: What the hell **happened **in there?!

(They all look at each other)

Ilo Afolayan: …We'll need some soldiers to help with this.

**Scene 5**

Seven hours later…

Location: Military encampment, Cape Town, South Africa

(Seward, the candidates and the U.S. soldiers are preparing to board Argo)

(Ilo watches as the dead African soldiers are prepared for burial)

(He sees someone walking up to him)

(He is approached by the mother of the young boy)

(She remains silent for a moment as she looks at him)

(Ilo tries to comfort her, but she reaches into her pocket)

(She pulls out a roll of bread and offers it to him)

(He takes the bread and looks at it)

(She puts her hand on his shoulder with a look of forgiveness on her face)

(Seward calls him over)

(Ilo bids the mother farewell and runs off)

(He joins back up with the other candidates)

(They and the thousands of U.S. soldiers walk up the metal platform into the Central Hangar)

(The Hangar closes and Argo lifts off the ground)

(The African soldiers watch as the ship departs for Puerto Rico)

(Argo gradually disappears into the evening sunset)

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Aftermath**


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Scene 1**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Hundreds of soldiers are eating in the cafeteria)

(Dr. Monday and the candidates are having dinner in the back)

Dr. Monday: God…I can't **imagine **what that must've been like…

Ilo Afolayan: You don't have to, doctor. We stopped the augmen **and **survived that creature.

Dr. Monday: Yeah, but…I mean…all those bodies…

Ilo Afolayan: I know what you mean. But it's over now. We did our job. And we have to move on.

Dr. Monday: …

Veta Machado: So…what did you **do** all day?

Dr. Monday: Well…I've been thinking about altering the Morphers. Like adding communicators so we can stay in contact with each other. And judging by how you got separated in that power station, they would probably come in handy.

?: How're you all holdin' out?

(Captain Seward and General Seward walk up to their table)

Captain Seward: Sybil told me what happened to you down there.

Evera Read: We're fine, Captain. We ran into some trouble, but the mission was a success.

Captain Seward: That's good to hear, soldier. (looks at Monday) Those are some brave young people you picked, Doug.

Dr. Monday: …Thank you, sir.

General Seward: The medics told me my hand would be healed in less than three weeks. Would've been even **longer **if it weren't for this cast.

Captain Seward: 'Least ya still **got **that hand. (pulls up his right sleeve, reveals his prosthetic hand) Otherwise you'd be just like your old man.

General Seward: …

Veta Machado: …Well, **I'm **officially full. I think I'm gonna head to bed early.

Kaden Crowe: Same. Maybe I'll actually get some **sleep **tonight.

(The candidates all get up and walk to the front with their empty trays)

(Dr. Monday stays behind with the Sewards)

Captain Seward: You gonna finish that steak, son?

Dr. Monday: …I was **planning **to, but…I don't wanna go to bed with a stomach-ache…Did **you **want some?

Captain Seward: Only if you're **okay** with that…

Dr. Monday: Of course I am. Have a seat, sir.

(Captain Seward takes the seat next to Monday)

(Monday gives him his steak and utensils)

Captain Seward: By the way. The name's Seymour, not sir.

Dr. Monday: Okay…Thank you, Seymour.

(Captain Seward starts eating the steak)

Dr. Monday: …I think I'm gonna go with the others. I'm getting pretty tired.

Captain Seward: (eating) Suit yourself, Dougie. I'll just finish up here and head back to the Northern Wing.

General Seward: I'm gonna go too, dad. I'll see you back in your room.

Captain Seward: (eating) Alright, Sybil. Remember to brush and floss, okay?

General Seward: (sarcastic) I will…

(Monday and General Seward walk out of the cafeteria)

Dr. Monday: He tells you to brush and floss?

General Seward: He's just kidding. He still likes to think of me as his "little girl".

Dr. Monday: Huh…

(They begin to go their separate ways)

(Monday looks back at General Seward)

Dr. Monday: Hey General!

(She stops and turns around)

General Seward: What?

Dr. Monday: …Are you gonna be busy tomorrow?

General Seward: Why?

Dr. Monday: Just wondering…

General Seward: …Well, it depends whether there's an attack tomorrow.

Dr. Monday: Right! Right. So…if there **isn't **an attack…would you be open to…

General Seward: You wanna have dinner with me?

Dr. Monday: Uh…yeah…

General Seward: …Alright. I'll do it.

Dr. Monday: Really?

General Seward: Yep. How's six-thirty in the caf sound?

Dr. Monday: Uh…great! I'll see you then.

General Seward: Good. Try getting some sleep.

(She walks off towards the Northern Wing)

(Monday heads to the Rooming Hall)

**Scene 2**

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Dr. Monday walks up to his bedroom door)

(He reaches into his pocket for the key)

(He pulls out the key and unlocks the door)

(He enters the room and sits on the bed)

(He sees the remote control on the nightstand)

(He picks it up and turns on the TV)

(The channel is showing the evening news)

News Anchor: Even now, the military continues to cover up the attack on Baltimore, as well as the seemingly superhuman soldiers who put a stop to it. We now go to reporter Lana White on the scene of the attack. Lana?

(It cuts to a newswoman in the recovering streets of Baltimore, Maryland)

Newswoman: …Well Steve, it seems the local residents are not at all convinced that what transpired in this city could be called a simple "terrorist act". **Thousands **of eyewitnesses have come forward and claimed to have seen a "spaceship" hovering over the buildings. And **many **of them are **certain **that it caused the miles of wreckage still being cleared away.

(It cuts to footage of the city while she continues to talk)

Newswoman: Others who were late to the evacuation were apparently **present **during the military's confrontation. And one thing that persists in **all **of their accounts is a group of soldiers with "colorful armor" and "glowing weapons". Naturally, the city is **abuzz **with rumors about these soldiers and their relation to the attackers. Will the military reveal their secrets? Only time will tell. I'm Lana White for Channel 7 News.

(Its cuts back to the anchorman)

News Anchor: …Thank you, Lana. These mysterious soldiers, along with the attackers themselves have caused a firestorm of speculation on the internet. So much so that social media has nicknamed them "the **Rangers**", and concocted extremely elaborate theories as to who they are and how they were formed. We now go to Creed Mottershead, who has his **own **ideas about the Rangers. Creed?

(It cuts to an older man with grey hair, glasses and a dark suit)

Creed Mottershead: …Thank you, Steven. And that's **Mr. Mottershead **to you. Now then, it appears to me that this is yet **another **attempt by the government to garner public support. Seeing as how the existence of "alien invaders" is highly improbable, the most logical explanation seems to be that this was a mere **stunt show **set up by the military. By putting its own people at risk and rallying them behind multi-colored superheroes, the bureaucrats in the Senate are conditioning us to encourage large-scale violence in foreign territories. Therefore, these "Rangers" are nothing more than fruitily-clad **tosspots **bought out by Uncle Sam for the sake of liberal propaganda. And I **strongly** advise against supporting them in any conceivable way.

**Scene 3**

Location: Dark hallway, Somewhere above the Earth

(Augere is walking up to a white, metallic door)

(The door automatically opens as he approaches it)

(A bright light shines through the doorway)

(Augere walks through the door into an adjoining room)

(The room is large and circular with bright lights and white walls)

(There are metal walkways leading from the floor to a higher level)

(On the upper level are small cells containing kidnapped soldiers)

(The soldiers are struggling to escape as they're guarded by augmen)

(In the middle of the room is a large metal tube surrounded by operating tables)

(The tables have unconscious soldiers strapped to them)

(Long, green tentacles protruding from the tube are placing augmen parts on the soldiers)

(Augere walks up to the tube and presses a green button)

(The metal shell surrounding the tube opens up)

(A giant brain-shaped creature with one eye and sharp teeth is suspended inside)

(The creature jumps back in surprise)

Augere: Good evening, doctor.

(The creature anxiously stares at Augere with his twitching eye)

Dr. Fluxum: …Wh…What do you **want**?

Augere: I'm afraid we've been having an issue as of late. We are currently in the middle of converting a planet called "Earth". And for the past few years, the process has gone relatively smoothly…until **now**. The planet's military has assembled a group of warriors to defend them. And because of them, your last two batches of augmen were each subdued in less than an **hour**.

(Fluxum's eye widens)

Dr. Fluxum: An…**hour**? How…how is that **possible**?!

Augere: All I can conclude is that their technology is more advanced than I originally thought. And we should accommodate our forces to properly deal with this type of weaponry.

Dr. Fluxum: What are you **saying**, Augere…?

Augere: I'm going to **alter **the design of the augmen. And once I've plotted out a more effective outline for their armor, you'll implement those changes into their original designs. The alterations will most likely be **drastic**. So you should be prepared to start learning the process **again **from the very beginning.

Dr. Fluxum: L…Learn…**again**…

(Fluxum starts to hyperventilate)

Dr. Fluxum: Leeaarrnn….LEEEAAARRRNNNN…

(His brain-shaped body pulsates as he starts to scream)

Dr. Fluxum: ARE…YOU…IN…SAAAAANNNNEEEE?! I have spent DECADES perfecting your accursed AUGMEN! And NOOOOWWWW…you want me to CHAAAANNNGE THEM?! I cannot HANDLE that amount of WORK! My TENTACLES are sore enough ALREADY from the amount of WORK I do EVERY! SINGLE! SOLITARY!…

(Augere presses a white button protruding from his wrist)

(The button sends a signal to the sensors surrounding the tube)

(The sensors emit a strong electric charge, violently shocking Dr. Fluxum)

Dr. Fluxum: GGGGYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!

(The shock ceases and Fluxum is left shaking in the tube)

Augere: Now then…let's try that again. You **will **alter the augmen's designs. You **will **start from the beginning. And you **will **make sure the conversion continues unhindered. Is that understood, doctor?

(Fluxum clams down and looks back up at Augere)

Dr. Fluxum: …Yes…It will be done…

Augere: Good. I'm going to start designing the new armor. And while I'm doing that, this batch of augmen will be deployed to a nearby military base.

Dr. Fluxum: …What is the **point **if they are going to be **destroyed**…?

Augere: Until we've finished creating the new augmen, these **old** ones will be lead into battle by my personal tactician. Hopefully, she'll be able to get us one more victory before the redesigns go into production.

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Lady In The Sky**


	10. Lady In The Sky

**Lady In The Sky**

**Scene 1**

Twelve hours later…

Location: Laundry Area, Argo's Southern Wing

(Evera is standing at one of the dryers)

(She opens the dryer and takes out her clothes)

(She neatly folds and organizes them by type and color)

(She has her shirts, pants, and underwear separated in light and dark piles)

(She picks up the piles of clothes and walks down the row of dryers)

(As she's reaching the exit, she sees Kaden at another dryer)

(He has all of his wrinkled clothes in a jumbled pile)

(He drops one of his socks on the dirty floor)

(He picks it up and stuffs it in his pocket)

(Evera shakes her head and leaves the laundry area)

**Scene 2**

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Evera reaches her room)

(She pulls out her key and goes to unlock the door)

(Suddenly, the alarm starts blaring from the speakers)

(Evera stops as a voice comes over the intercom)

Voice: All soldiers report to the Central Hangar. Argo will be departing for Italy shortly.

(She sees the soldiers in the Rooming Hall coming out of their rooms)

(They start running down the hall towards the Lower Hull)

(She tries to avoid the running soldiers)

(One of them bumps into her and knocks her clothes out of her arms)

(She kneels down and tries picking them up)

(As she's recollecting them, the other candidates come out of their rooms)

(Shanti goes up to Evera and helps her with her clothes)

(They put the piles back together and Evera picks them up)

Evera Read: Thanks. I'll be with you in a minute.

(Shanti nods and goes with the others)

(Evera runs into her room to put her clothes away)

**Scene 3**

Twenty minutes later…

Location: Central Hangar, Argo's Lower Hull

(Argo is flying towards Italy at 4,000 miles per hour)

(Inside, the soldiers in the Central Hangar are preparing for battle)

(Hundreds of troops are readying their weapons and parachutes)

(The candidates are grouped together near the front of the Hangar)

Evera Read: Alright. So we all remember what happened in Africa, right?

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Ya mean what happened **yesterday**? Oh no. I completely forgot. See I've got a short-term memory, so…

(Evera cuts him off)

Evera Read: The reason that creature got the upper-hand was because it managed to separate us. So from now on, we have to make sure that that **never** happens again. Once we arrive in Italy, we **cannot **lose track of each other. Is that clear?

Kaden Crowe: Since when were **you **the one giving orders?

Evera Read: I've been trained in military protocol since I was thirteen. I have the **most **experience in this field out of **all **of us. So **naturally**, I am the most qualified to…

Kaden Crowe: **Alright**. Alright. I get it.

Evera Read: You all just need to follow my lead, and we'll be fine.

Ilo Afolayan: I was in quite a few battles during my time as a soldier. Maybe we could form a strategy **together**.

Evera Read: I appreciate the offer, Ilo. But trust me. I've spent enough time with the British Army to know **exactly **what I'm doing.

**Scene 4**

One hour and ten minutes later…

Location: Aviano Air Base, Italy

(Fire and smoke are pouring from the ruined air base)

(Hundreds of augmen are storming the area)

(The remaining Italian soldiers are holding out inside)

(They see Argo flying overhead)

(The ship stops in mid-air over the base)

(The Central Hangar door slowly opens)

(Hundreds of US soldiers jump out)

(They open their parachutes and land behind the augmen)

(The candidates regroup in front of the soldiers)

(The augmen turn away from the air base to face them)

(The soldiers all take out their weapons)

(The candidates pull out their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize!

(They change into their morph suits)

(The soldiers charge at the hordes of augmen)

(They fire their weapons until they realize they're not fighting back)

(The augmen are standing completely still in an organized group)

(The soldiers and candidates look at each other in confusion)

Veta Machado: …Are they broken or something?

Evera Read: I don't know…

(They hear small steps in the back)

(The augmen in the middle of the group start to move over)

(They make a path through the center of their group)

(The candidates see someone walking up the path)

(As the figure approaches, the middle augmen move back into place)

(The figure walks out of the group and faces the bewildered soldiers)

(It's a humanoid female with magenta skin and violet lips)

(She's wearing light-blue armor and a beak-shaped helmet that covers the top half of her face)

(She looks directly at the candidates)

Regina: So. **You** must be the ones destroying all of our augmen. Is that correct?

(The candidates look at each other)

Veta Machado: Uh…yeah?

(Evera steps forward)

Evera Read: Who are you?

Regina: Hmph. Well if you **must **know, I am Regina. The head tactician for the Augmen Empire. My troops and I have come to eliminate this air base.

Ilo Afolayan: "Empire"?

Regina: That's right. Though technically, we're more of a guerrilla force than a full monarchy. But nevertheless, we have a mission to fulfill. And it would be much appreciated if you and your soldiers allowed us to carry on without any further conflict.

Evera Read: …You think we're just going to **let you **destroy that base?

Regina: Well, that was what I'd **hoped **you would do. However, judging by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing that will not be the case.

(Evera takes out her sword)

(The other candidates pull out their weapons)

(Many of the soldiers do the same)

Regina: …(smirks) Very well then. I accept your challenge!

(Two metallic wings fold out from her armor)

(She flaps them and lifts herself up into the air)

(She flies up and lands on top of the burning air base)

(She yells down at the candidates from up on the base's roof)

Regina: We will pit our forces against one another! Whomever wins shall do with this base whatever they please! AUGMEN! Defensive formation!

(The augmen split up into three large groups)

(Regina motions to the right)

(The right-most group runs to the right)

(She motions to the left)

(The left-most group runs to the left)

(She holds her hand to her chest)

(The last group runs to the base's entrance)

(They all stand in silence for a moment)

Regina: Augmen…

(Regina points forward)

Regina: ATTACK!

(The left and right groups swarm the soldiers while the center group guards the base)

(The US soldiers try to push back against the surrounding augmen)

(The candidates are fighting in the front)

(Evera talks to them while they all fight)

Evera Read: Listen! We should take out Regina while she's out in the open!

Ilo Afolayan: But what about the soldiers inside the base?

Evera Read: Don't worry! We're going to help them! Just follow my lead!

(She tries to instruct them while fighting the augmen)

Evera Read: Alright! Shanti and Kaden, stay with me! Ilo and Veta, go up to the front and shoot at Regina!

(Ilo and Veta run towards the base while the rest continue to fight)

(Kaden pins an augman to the ground)

(Another augman comes up behind him and aims its weapon at him)

(The weapon fires, but Shanti uses her staff to deflect the laser back at its head)

(Ilo and Veta reach the front of the base)

(Ilo fires an arrow straight at Regina)

(Regina stands still as the arrow approaches her)

(She catches it between her fingers right before it hits her face)

(She uses her fingers to snap the arrow in half, causing it to dematerialize)

(The augmen guarding the base fire their weapons at Ilo and Veta)

(They start firing back)

(Ilo sees an Italian soldier crawling out of the base behind the augmen)

(He turns to Veta)

Ilo Afolayan: Wait! Stop shooting!

(They both stop firing)

(He starts running towards the soldier through the crossfire)

(Evera sees Ilo charging at the augmen)

Evera Read: Ilo! What are you…?!

(She and a couple of soldiers are surrounded by augmen)

(They try to fight back, but the augmen have them cornered)

Evera Read: Shanti!

(Shanti is defending some injured soldiers)

Evera Read: Kaden!

(Kaden is struggling with two augmen)

(One of them powers up their weapon)

(Kaden grabs it and points it at Regina)

(The other augman knocks him back on his feet)

(Ilo and Veta are running back over with the Italian soldier)

(The third group of augmen join up with the other two)

(The candidates and soldiers are completely overwhelmed)

(The augmen stop firing and hold their weapons on them)

(Half of the US soldiers are lying on the ground with critical injuries)

(The rest of them are at the mercy of the surrounding augmen)

(They and the candidates can only stand still and wait)

(Regina jumps off of the roof and glides toward the soldiers)

(Her wings retract as her feet touch the pavement)

(She walks up to the candidates)

(She has a disappointed look on her face)

Regina: …Is that all?

Candidates: …

Soldiers: …

Regina: Is that honestly **all **you have to offer? You barely even **grazed **my troops. How were you so victorious before?

Candidates: …

Regina: …Hmph. Perhaps Augere has overestimated you "humans".

(She looks at the soldiers, and then looks up at Argo)

Regina: …I will allow you to leave with your fallen comrades. But know that I will **not **be so merciful next time we duel.

(She looks at the candidates)

Regina: And as for **you**…

Candidates: …

Regina: I expect more of a **challenge** from you in the future. I sincerely hope your next performance is not as lackluster as this one. Now then…be on your way.

(She and the augmen wait as Argo lands on the ground)

(The soldiers carry their injured into the Central Hangar)

(The candidates go with the retreating soldiers)

(Evera briefly looks back at Regina)

(Regina calmly waves them along)

(They all get into the Central Hangar)

(The door slowly closes and Argo lifts back up)

(The ship takes off from the wrecked air base)

**Scene 5**

Location: Dark room, Somewhere above the Earth

(Augere is speaking with Regina via communicator)

Regina: The battle is won, Augere. The base is ours.

Augere: **Excellent**, Regina. I did not expect such a quick victory against the warriors.

Regina: It was no trouble at all, my lord. And by the way, I believe they are known as, "the Rangers".

Augere: …The Rangers?

Regina: Yes. Earlier, I caught sight of a news report that identified them as such.

Augere: Interesting…

Regina: Shall we proceed with the destruction of this base?

Augere: …Yes. Of course. Leave nothing standing.

Regina: Understood. Regina out.

(She hangs up)

(Augere sits in silence)

Augere: …The Rangers…

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Grounded**


	11. Grounded

**Grounded**

**Scene 1**

Two hours later…

Location: Medical Area, Argo's Northern Wing

(Over a hundred injured soldiers are lying in beds)

(Most of them are either bandaged or in casts)

(Some are outside in the lobby waiting to be treated)

(Dr. Monday and General Seward are looking inside through a window)

Dr. Monday: …How many of them are **in **there?

General Seward: I don't even **know**. I've never **seen **so many casualties before. And the thing is…my dad said this was actually **tame **compared to their other losses.

Dr. Monday: Jeez…Kinda makes you happy you **weren't **up here back then, huh?

General Seward: …Yeah. Sure.

Dr. Monday: …Sorry. Did I say something bad?

General Seward: No, doc. You're fine.

Dr. Monday: …Okay…

General Seward: …

Dr. Monday: So…did you bring any of the **augmen** on board?

General Seward: A couple. We only managed to knock out about **twenty **of 'em. We'll send 'em off to a military lab once we get them stabilized.

Dr. Monday: …Were any of them…dead?

General Seward: …(sigh) Hell, I dunno…

Dr. Monday: Man…Those poor people…

(Captain Seward enters the lobby)

(He walks up to General Seward)

Captain Seward: How're they doin'?

General Seward: They're holding up for now. We've only got a few more left to treat.

Captain Seward: That's good to hear.

(He looks at the soldiers still waiting in the lobby with them)

(One of them is bleeding from the arm)

(He approaches the soldier, who suddenly looks up at him)

(Seward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief)

(He gives it to the soldier, who uses it to stop the bleeding)

(General Seward turns to Monday)

General Seward: So. Y'know where your posse is?

Dr. Monday: You mean the candidates? Last time I checked, they were going to the caf for lunch. Seemed like that battle took a lot out of 'em. Especially Evera.

(Captain Seward turns back to them)

Captain Seward: Well…why don't we go **see **'em? Every soldier needs a good pep-talk after their first loss.

Dr. Monday: I dunno…they sounded like they wanted to be alone.

Captain Seward: Ah, baloney. I'm sure they wouldn't mind some company.

**Scene 2**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(The cafeteria is packed with soldiers)

(The unmorphed candidates are eating together at a table)

(Evera is talking to them about the battle)

Evera Read: Okay. At what point did we lose control here?

Kaden Crowe: I **had **it under control until everyone ran off.

Evera Read: I was trying to put us into groups so we could cover more of the area.

Kaden Crowe: Yeah. And **who's **the one who said we shouldn't get separated?

Evera Read: That's different. We were **supposed **to stay in one place and keep **track** of each other. Not leave our posts and allow our teammates to be surrounded by **augmen**.

Veta Machado: Look. Ilo saw a hurt soldier and wanted to help him.

Ilo Afolayan: Veta…

Evera Read: I **understand** that. But you should've at least **warned** me before running off. I **told **you to take out Regina.

Ilo Afolayan: We tried to, but…

Captain Seward: There ya are!

(Dr. Monday and the Sewards walk over to the table)

Dr. Monday: You guys doin' okay?

Evera Read: We're fine, doctor. We're just talking.

(Captain Seward leans over on the table)

Captain Seward: So…Heard things didn't go so **well** out there for you.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Oh really? Thanks. I hadn't figured that out.

Captain Seward: (looks at Kaden) Oh, no problem, sonnie.

Kaden Crowe: (grimacing) …

Ilo Afolayan: We're sorry, Captain. Your men would have won if we hadn't…

Captain Seward: (puts his hand up) Don't apologize, son. Losing's just another part o' war. We can't win **every **time. And that's something we've just gotta deal with.

Evera Read: It won't happen again, sir. Next time, my team will be completely organized. And they will **not **make the same mistakes they made today.

Veta Machado: What do you mean "they"? **You're **a part of this too, remember?

Evera Read: **I **was trying to keep us all in line, while the **rest** of you went off by yourselves and cost us the air base.

Kaden Crowe: **Oh**, so now it's all **our **faults, is it?

Evera Read: Well, if the shoe fits…

Kaden Crowe: Y'know, we were all just **fine **before you declared yourself the Queen of England.

Evera Read: What are you talking about?

Kaden Crowe: Until you started bossing us around, we handled ourselves **fine **out there on our **own**.

Evera Read: But we're a **team**! We should be able to work **together**!

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Yeah. And look how well **that** turned out.

Evera Read: It **would **have gone well if you'd all just followed my instructions!

Veta Machado: We **tried **to! But the soldier…

Evera Read: I **know **about the soldier! I understand! But…

Kaden Crowe: Look! We can handle ourselves. We don't need your instructions. So why don't you just back the hell off?

Evera Read: But I just…(sigh)…You know what? Fine. (gets up from the table) Do whatever you want.

(She starts to walk off with her tray)

Dr. Monday: Evera! Where are you…

(She throws her tray away)

Evera Read: To my room! Because I'm **clearly **not wanted **here**!

(She leaves the cafeteria)

Kaden Crowe: (shrugs) Eh…she's not far off.

(The others look at him)

Kaden Crowe: …What? We were **all **thinking it.

(General Seward starts to leave)

General Seward: I'll see you in a bit, dad.

(Captain Seward and Dr. Monday look at her)

Dr. Monday: Huh?

Captain Seward: Where're ya **goin'**, Sybil?

General Seward: To talk to Evera. I'll be back soon.

Captain Seward: Oh. Okay. Have fun!

**Scene 3**

Ten minutes later…

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(General Seward is walking past the soldiers' rooms)

(She sees the rooms belonging to the candidates)

(She approaches the door to Evera's room)

(She hears orchestra music playing inside)

(She knocks on the door)

General Seward: Evera?

(Evera doesn't respond)

(She knocks again)

General Seward: Evera!

(The music stops playing)

(Evera opens the door)

Evera Read: Yes? What is it?

General Seward: I just wanted to talk.

Evera Read: …For how long?

General Seward: As long as you want.

Evera Read: …

(She opens the door all the way)

Evera Read: Alright. Come in.

(Seward enters the room)

(Evera closes the door behind them)

General Seward: Mind if we sit down?

Evera Read: …No.

(They both sit down on the bed)

General Seward: So…You guys getting along okay?

Evera Read: Not at the moment, no.

General Seward: You were doing fine **before**.

Evera Read: Yes. We were. But apparently, I **ruined **all of that. And **apparently**,** I'm** the one who caused us to **lose**.

General Seward: …Why don't you tell me **exactly **what happened out there?

Evera Read: …I was trying to spread us out over the area so we could take out multiple targets at once. Ilo and Veta were supposed to deal with Regina while Shanti, Kaden and I took care of augmen. But then Veta ran off with Ilo while the **rest** of us were **surrounded**.

General Seward: Well, there **were **more augmen out there than **usual**.

Evera Read: I know. And **that's** why I wanted them to take out Regina. Because the augmen would've been disorganized without her. But then Ilo and Veta left and…we were overwhelmed.

General Seward: Do you know **why **they left?

Evera Read: They saw an injured soldier and went to help him. And I understand **why **they did it, but…it cost us the battle.

General Seward: Well, Ilo **is **the most medically experienced out of all of you. So he'd probably be the best choice for helping the injured.

Evera Read: Yes, but…he and Veta are the only ones with projectile weapons. That's why I had **them **attack Regina.

General Seward: …What about me and the soldiers? We have guns.

Evera Read: Yeah, but you were focused on the augmen. And since our armor isn't affected by their weapons, I figured it would be best if I sent two of us ahead to take out their leader.

General Seward: …Okay. So…what if **I'd** gone after Regina **with **Veta while **Ilo** looked for injured soldiers? Then both Regina **and **the soldiers would be taken care of.

Evera Read: Why didn't you **do **that?

General Seward: Why didn't you **tell **me to do that?

Evera Read: …

General Seward: You see what I'm getting at? Look. I had a hard time being a leader, too. Back then, I thought I had everything under control. I thought that if everyone just listened to me, we would win every time. But as time went on, I realized that that wasn't the case. My decisions cost us a lot of battles. And too many of my soldiers came back hurt. I spent a long time trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. And then one day…it hit me.

Evera Read: …

General Seward: I realized that as much as I'd gotten them to listen to **me**…**I'd **never taken the time to listen to **them**. And once I heard what they had to say…suddenly, I knew **exactly **what I was doing.

Evera Read: …

General Seward: So what I'm trying to say is…**listen** to your team. See if they have any suggestions or ideas about winning the battle. Being a leader isn't just about giving orders. It's about listening. Compromising. And knowing what both you **and **your team are capable of. Does that help?

Evera Read: …Yes. It does. Thank you, General.

General Seward: Anytime, soldier.

(Seward gets up from the bed)

(She walks over to the door)

General Seward: If you ever need anything, just let me know.

Evera Read: I will.

(She opens the door and leaves Evera's room)

(She closes the door and starts back down the hall)

(She sees the other candidates walking toward their rooms)

(Shanti approaches her)

Shanti Jain: Is Evera alright?

General Seward: She's fine. Just give her some time.

**Scene 4**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(General Seward reaches the cafeteria)

(She sees her dad and Dr. Monday eating lunch together)

(She walks up to their table)

(They look up at her)

Dr. Monday: How'd the talk go?

General Seward: It went okay. She just needed some guidance.

Captain Seward: Hm. (nods) **That's **a good soldier.

(General Seward looks at Monday)

General Seward: Hey doc.

Dr. Monday: Yeah?

General Seward: We still on for dinner tonight?

Dr. Monday: …Uh…yeah! Of course we are!

Captain Seward: Hm? (looks at Monday) You two are goin' out?

General Seward: It's just dinner, dad.

Dr. Monday: Yeah, sir. We're not actually…

Captain Seward: Hey. (puts his hand on Monday's shoulder) I'm just gonna warn you now. My daughter is **very **hard to please. You've gotta treat her like **royalty**.

General Seward: I'm right here, dad.

Captain Seward: Make sure it's the best dinner she ever had. Otherwise, she'll be **real **grouchy.

General Seward: Dad.

Captain Seward: (looks at her) What? I'm just telling him from experience.

Dr. Monday: (moves Seward's hand off) That's fine, sir. I have everything planned out for this evening. We're gonna have a **great **time.

Captain Seward: (smiles) Alright, Dougie. I trust ya. (looks at Sybil) And I'm sure you two are gonna get along nicely. (looks back down) Now to finish this sandwich.

General Seward: …(smiles)

**Scene 5**

Location: Conversion Room, Somewhere above the Earth

(Augere walks up to the tube containing Dr. Fluxum)

(He presses the button and the tube's shell opens up again)

(Dr. Fluxum reluctantly faces Augere)

Dr. Fluxum: What is it **now**?

(Augere takes out a hand-drawn blueprint)

(He shows it to Dr. Fluxum)

Augere: This is the layout for the augmen's new armor. Once you've finished studying it, you will begin applying it to the humans.

(Dr. Fluxum uses one of his tentacles to grab the blueprint)

Dr. Fluxum: (grumbles)

Augere: The warriors just suffered a loss at the hands of Regina, which means this world's greatest defense may finally be starting to falter. As such, we should strike while the iron is hot. So try to make these augmen as fast as possible.

Dr. Fluxum: (rolls his eye) Hmph!

Augere: (points to the button on his wrist) I **mean **it, Fluxum. Otherwise, I'll have to remind you of the **alternative**.

Dr. Fluxum: (glaring)…Very well…I will do my best…

Augere: …

(Augere gets contacted by Regina)

Regina: Augere.

(He holds the communicator built into his head)

Augere: What is it?

Regina: We have finished destroying the air base.

Augere: Good. How many of the augmen are left?

Regina: **Hundreds**, my lord. The Rangers barely even **grazed **them.

Augere: …Impressive.

(He briefly looks up at Dr. Fluxum studying the blueprint)

(He continues speaking with Regina)

Augere: Would you be able to lead **another **attack with them?

Regina: Absolutely. I am prepared to carry out any task you assign me.

Augere: Excellent. I'll be picking you up from Italy along with the augmen. Then, you will lead an assault on another air base located in Greenland.

Regina: I look forward to it, Augere.

Augere: Expect the Sanctuary to arrive in less than twenty minutes. Augere out.

(He hangs up)

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Birds of a Feather**


	12. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather**

**Scene 1**

Four hours and ten minutes later…

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(It's night time over Puerto Rico)

(Dr. Monday and General Seward are having dinner in the cafeteria)

(They're sitting at a table in the middle of hundreds of soldiers)

(They're sharing lasagna and a few rolls of bread)

(Seward is eating while Monday is trying to make conversation)

Dr. Monday: …

General Seward: (eating) …

Dr. Monday: …So…do you like the food?

General Seward: (looks up) Yeah. It's fine. You gonna eat yours?

Dr. Monday: Huh? (looks at his plate) Oh! Uh…yeah! Of course!

(Monday picks up his fork and takes a bite of lasagna)

(Seward takes a sip of her iced tea)

Dr. Monday: …I uh…I like your **dress**.

General Seward: …It's a night robe, actually.

Dr. Monday: Oh! Right. Sorry. Guess I shoulda worn my **glasses** tonight, huh? Heh heh…

General Seward: …

Dr. Monday: …

General Seward: Are you okay?

Dr. Monday: Yeah! I'm fine. Just…

General Seward: Nervous?

Dr. Monday: Uh…

General Seward: Look. You don't have to impress me. Just act how you **usually** would.

Dr. Monday: …Okay. So uh…I'm thinking about altering the candidates' Morphers.

General Seward: Really? How so?

Dr. Monday: Well…I've been designing these communicators that would let them talk to each other from far away. I'm getting an idea about how I'd attach them, but I still need to find some metal to build them with.

General Seward: We've got some spare metal in the **Vault**, if you need it.

Dr. Monday: Really? That'd be…

(The alarm starts blaring from the speakers)

(The soldiers all stand up as the voice comes over the intercom)

Voice: All soldiers report to the Central Hangar. Argo will be departing for Greenland shortly.

(The soldiers quickly throw away their food and rush out of the cafeteria)

(Seward gets up to go with them)

General Seward: Sorry! I gotta go!

Dr. Monday: Don't worry! It's fine! We'll just do this…

(She runs off)

Dr. Monday: …another time.

**Scene 2**

Ten minutes later…

Location: Central Hangar, Argo's Lower Hull

(Soldiers are piling into the Central Hangar)

(The candidates aren't far behind)

(Evera is trying to keep up with the others)

(She meets up with them near the front of the Hangar)

(Kaden is stretching his arms)

Kaden Crowe: …I shoulda just stayed in bed…

Veta Machado: You were in bed this early?

Kaden Crowe: Yeah. Why not?

(Evera sees General Seward walking up to them)

(Seward approaches the candidates)

General Seward: I want you all to do your best out there. Understand?

(They all nod)

General Seward: And Evera…

(She looks at Evera)

General Seward: Remember what I told you.

Evera Read: Yes, General.

(Seward nods and walks away)

(Veta turns to Evera)

Veta Machado: What did she tell you?

Evera Read: Just trust me. I know what I'm doing now.

Kaden Crowe: (sarcastic) Oh great. I really **missed** getting my ass kicked.

**Scene 3**

Fifty five minutes later…

Location: Thule Air Base, Greenland

(Regina's augmen are storming the air base)

(All of the base's buildings are slowly being destroyed)

(The soldiers stationed there are trying to hold back the invading augmen)

(Regina is watching the battle from a distance)

(She sees a large shadow forming on the ground)

(She looks up and sees Argo overhead)

(As the Central Hangar is opening, Regina folds out her wings)

(She flies over to the augmen and calls to them)

Regina: AUGMEN!

(All of the augmen stop fighting and turn to Regina)

Regina: Defensive formation!

(They split up into three groups)

(As they're moving, the soldiers jump from the Central Hangar)

(Regina gets in front of her troops as they land)

(The soldiers prepare their weapons and confront the augmen)

(They stand still waiting for the augmen to do something)

(Regina calls over to them)

Regina: Will the **Rangers **please step forward?

(The soldiers look at each other in confusion)

(The unmorphed candidates come up to the front)

(Regina carefully observes them)

Regina: **You **are the warriors?

Evera Read: Yes! We are!

Regina: …I see. Are you prepared to face us again?

(The candidates and soldiers stand their ground)

Regina: …(smiles) Well then…

(She folds her wings back out)

Regina: …let us begin!

(She flies up and lands on top of a large warehouse)

Regina: Same terms as last time! Whoever wins gets the air base!

(The candidates grab their Morphers)

Regina: Augmen…

(The soldiers get behind General Seward)

(Regina points forward)

Regina: …ATTACK!

(The augmen charge forward)

(Seward leads the soldiers against them)

(The candidates activate their Morphers)

Candidates: Morphers, materialize!

(They change into their Morph suits)

(They pull out their weapons and join up with the soldiers)

(Seward is shooting at the augmen while protecting her bandaged hand)

(Two of them grab her)

Augmen: DENIER.

(Veta and Ilo shoot them off of her)

(Evera is observing the groups of augmen)

(She sees soldiers in the back and Regina watching from above)

(She runs up to Seward and the other candidates)

Evera Read: Everyone! We need to split up if we're going to win!

Kaden Crowe: Remember what happened **last** time you paired us up?! (punches an augman)

Evera Read: Yes! I do! But it's going to be different this time! (stabs an augman's head module)

General Seward: (shoots another augman) Alright, Evera! What should we do?

Evera Read: Two groups of augmen are swarming us! And another group is back there guarding the buildings! (stabs another augman) We need to take out Regina **and **help those trapped soldiers!

Ilo Afolayan: …How many augmen are back there? (fires at an augman's head)

Evera Read: I think about a hundred!

Ilo Afolayan: And how many are here with us?

Evera Read: I have no idea!

(An augman shoots at Evera)

(The laser hits her armor and causes her to stumble back)

Augman: YOU CANNOT STOP THE…

(Seward shoots it in the head)

General Seward: I think we should take out the back ones first! Then those soldiers can help us!

Evera Read: Okay! But what about Regina?

General Seward: Veta! Think you can help me take her out?

Veta Machado: I don't see why not!

Evera Read: Alright! You two'll take care of Regina! Ilo, you and me will help the soldiers! And the rest of you will stay back here and fight off the augmen!

General Seward: Understood! Let's go!

(They all split up into their groups)

(Kaden and Shanti stay behind with the U.S. soldiers)

(Seward and Veta run up to the front)

(They see Regina on top of the warehouse and start shooting at her)

(One of Veta's bullets hits Regina's shoulder)

(She looks down at them and folds out her wings)

(She flies up into the sky and tries dodging their gunfire)

(Meanwhile, Evera and Ilo charge at the augmen in the back)

(Ilo fires at them while Evera cuts them down)

(They eventually break through them and reach the damaged buildings)

(They see the base's soldiers inside)

Evera Read: You tend to the injured ones! I'll lead the rest of them against the augmen!

Ilo Afolayan: (nods)

(Ilo starts helping the injured soldiers)

(Evera gets the other soldiers to follow her)

(They all run out of the buildings and attack the augmen)

(Evera, Shanti and Kaden meet back up and continue fighting)

(The U.S. soldiers finally have the augmen cornered)

(Regina is still avoiding Seward and Veta's gunfire)

(She sees her forces losing)

(She scowls and angles her wings)

(Seward and Veta see Regina coming for them)

(They jump out of the way before she hits the ground)

(She looks up at the candidates still fighting the augmen)

(She runs at them while unsheathing the metal talons in her fingers)

(The soldiers fire at her, but she pushes through them)

(Kaden is punching an augman when Regina attacks him)

(She uses her talons to scratch at his armor)

(Kaden uses his nunchucks to block her hands)

(She uses her left wing to knock him back)

Regina: I will **not **lose to inferior beings!

(Regina goes in for another attack)

(Shanti gets in front of Kaden and hits Regina with her staff)

(Regina recovers and swipes her wing at Shanti)

(Shanti dodges it and goes to help Kaden)

(Regina prepares to strike them both)

(As she's approaching them, Evera runs up behind her)

(She uses her sword to stab Regina through her right wing)

(Regina stops for a second and turns to Evera)

(She pulls her wing from the sword and grabs Evera)

(She flaps her wings and flies up with her)

(Evera tries to escape as Regina digs her talons into her armor)

(They go up higher and higher above the base)

(Evera's Morpher starts to flash and her suit begins to fade)

(Regina's talons get closer to her skin)

Regina: …Gah!

(Regina suddenly stops flapping her wings)

(Evera sees one of Ilo's arrows stuck in her back)

(They begin to fall back down to the base)

(Regina tries to hold on, but Evera kicks her off)

(She tries to flap her wings, but the pain in her back is too much)

(She and Evera drift apart as they continue falling)

(Regina eventually goes past the base's shoreline)

(She plunges into the freezing Arctic Ocean)

(Evera's suit completely disappears as she approaches the ground)

(She prepares for the impact, but is caught by all of the soldiers)

(They place her back down and she looks around the base)

(She sees that all of the augmen have been subdued)

(General Seward and the other candidates run up to her)

General Seward: You alright?

Evera Read: Yeah…Fine…

Ilo Afolayan: What happened to your armor?

Evera Read: My Morpher ran out of power.

(She looks back at the soldiers)

Evera Read: They caught me just in time.

General Seward: We saw. It's a **miracle** you weren't **killed**.

Evera Read: …

Veta Machado: So…did we **win**?

(Seward looks around at her troops)

General Seward: …Sure looks like it. I'll contact the rest of the army and get them to clean this place up. You guys mind moving these augmen?

Evera Read: Not at all, General.

General Seward: Good. (starts yelling to all the soldiers) Alright, men! Let's get all these augmen in one spot! Pronto!

(The soldiers start moving the augmen)

(Seward goes off to contact the U.S. army)

(The candidates go to join the soldiers)

Evera Read: Ilo!

(Evera runs up to Ilo)

Evera Read: Thank you. For saving me.

Ilo Afolayan: …It was nothing.

**Scene 4**

Two hours later…

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(The candidates are giving their Morphers to Dr. Monday)

Dr. Monday: I'm just gonna make some quick adjustments to these. They should be ready by tomorrow. So hopefully, there won't be another attack during that time.

(Captain Seward walks up to them)

Captain Seward: Good job, soldiers! You really pulled yourselves together out there!

Evera Read: It was no problem, Captain. We just had to cooperate as all.

Captain Seward: Well, that's great to hear. Now why don't you all get some rest? You had quite a busy day today.

Dr. Monday: (holding the Morphers) Not for me, sir. I'm gonna be up all night with these things.

Captain Seward: Alright, Dougie. Suit yourself. But as for the rest o' you, try your best to get some shut-eye. You've more than earned it.

(Captain Seward walks off to the Northern Wing)

(Dr. Monday and the candidates head to their rooms)

**Scene 5**

Fifteen minutes later…

Location: Laundry Area, Argo's Southern Wing

(Evera is in her pajamas getting her clothes out of the dryer)

(She folds them and puts them into separate piles)

(As she's walking out, she sees Kaden with his own clothes)

(He drops half of them on the floor and goes to pick them up)

(Evera walks up to him while he's kneeled down)

Evera Read: Need some help with those?

(Kaden looks up at her)

Kaden Crowe: Don't you have your **own **clothes?

Evera Read: I can handle a few more.

(Kaden looks at the clothes in her arms)

Kaden Crowe: Really?

(Evera kneels down with him)

Evera Read: Look. I'll carry this pile and you carry that pile.

(She picks up his clothes along with hers)

(They both get up with their clothes and leave the laundry area)

**Scene 6**

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Evera and Kaden reach their bedrooms)

(Kaden gets out his key and they both enter his room)

(They place his clothes on his unmade bed)

Evera Read: Need help putting them away?

Kaden Crowe: No.

(His cell phone falls out of his pocket)

(It hits the floor and starts playing orchestra music)

Kaden Crowe: Crap!

(He goes to pick it up)

Evera Read: …Is that Beethoven?

(He grabs it and turns the music off)

Kaden Crowe: Why do **you **care?

Evera Read: No reason. I just…like that kind of music.

Kaden Crowe: Huh. Small world.

(He starts scrolling through his playlist)

(Evera gets a good look at it)

Evera Read: …How many of his songs do you **have **on there?

Kaden Crowe: Huh? I dunno. 'Bout ten maybe?

Evera Read: …Would you mind if I **heard **some of them?

(Kaden looks at her and then at his phone)

Kaden Crowe: Uh…Sure, I guess.

(He gets out a pair of earphones and plugs it into his phone)

(Evera puts her clothes down on the floor)

(They each put one earpiece in one of their ears)

(Kaden selects a Beethoven song from his playlist)

(They both start listening to Symphony No. 5)

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Powerless**


	13. Powerless

**Powerless**

**Scene 1**

The next day…

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Hundreds of soldiers are having dinner in the cafeteria)

(General Seward and the candidates are eating together in the back)

(Seward keeps her bandaged hand on her lap while she eats with her other hand)

(Evera turns to her)

Evera Read: How's Dr. Monday doing?

(Seward looks up at her from her tray)

General Seward: I dunno. I haven't seen him all day.

Ilo Afolayan: Is he still working on our Morphers?

General Seward: Probably. (takes a bite of food) But hey. At least there weren't any **attacks** today.

Kaden Crowe: Yeah. It feels good having a day off. I actually slept **in **this morning.

Veta Machado: Well, I guess that explains why you're being less of a **dick** than usual.

Kaden Crowe: …Can't you just let me have this?

(Evera turns back to Seward)

Evera Read: Is your hand feeling any better?

General Seward: Eh…sorta. (takes a sip of water) It's usually worse in the morning. But it's not so bad **now**.

Evera Read: That's good to hear. (takes a bite of food)

Shanti Jain: …How is your father?

General Seward: He's fine. Last I checked, he was visiting with the soldiers in the Medical Area.

(Seward stands up with her empty tray)

General Seward: I think I'm gonna go meet up with him. I'll see you later.

(She walks up to the front with her metal tray)

(Kaden gets up with his tray as well)

Kaden Crowe: I'm gonna go, too. I wanna take a shower.

Veta Machado: Didn't you take one this morning?

Kaden Crowe: Yep.

(He walks off)

Veta Machado: …I really don't get him sometimes.

Evera Read: He's actually pretty nice if you get to know him.

Veta Machado: Really? How do **you **know?

Evera Read: I had a little run-in with him last night. He has some interesting tastes.

**Scene 2**

Three hours later…

Location: Medical Area, Argo's Northern Wing

(General Seward is helping her dad with the injured soldiers)

(She gets a leg splint from one of the nurses)

(She walks back over to the soldiers in bed)

(She sees her dad talking to one soldier with a fractured leg)

(She walks over to them)

General Seward: I've got a splint.

Captain Seward: Alright. Let's get started.

(He looks back down at the soldier)

Captain Seward: Don't worry. This is only gonna take a minute.

Soldier: (nods)

(The Sewards start applying the splint to the soldier's leg)

(They finish applying it and carefully set the leg down)

Captain Seward: There we go. That should hold the bones in place 'til ya go in for surgery.

Soldier: Thanks, Captain.

Captain Seward: It was nothing, sonny.

(The alarm suddenly starts blaring from the speakers)

(The voice comes over the intercom)

Voice: Attention! The Vault has been compromised! Repeat! The Vault has been compromised!

(The Sewards look at each other as the soldiers begin speculating)

**Scene 3**

Five minutes later…

Location: The Vault, Argo's Southern Wing

(The Sewards and a few soldiers are heading to the Vault)

(They run down the hallway until they reach the Vault)

(They see that the locks on it have been destroyed)

Captain Seward: Come on!

(The Sewards and soldiers pull open the Vault's door)

(They look inside and see Dr. Monday lying on the floor)

(They run up to Monday and help him on his feet)

General Seward: What happened?!

Dr. Monday: (rubbing his head) …A bunch of soldiers came in and knocked me out…

(He looks around the Vault's interior and starts to panic)

Dr. Monday: Wait…Where are the **Morphers**?!

(One of the soldiers calls over to General Seward)

Soldier: General!

(Seward looks over to him)

Soldier: The submachine guns are gone!

(She looks up and sees that the compartment for submachine guns is empty)

(She turns back to Monday)

General Seward: Doc. Did you get a good look at those soldiers?

Dr. Monday: Uh…Not really, but…I think there were about…**seven **of them…

Captain Seward: Did you see the letters on their uniforms?

Dr. Monday: (rubbing his head) Letters…Wait…Yeah…Yeah! I think I did!

Captain Seward: What were they?

Dr. Monday: I think it was…"M".

Captain Seward: …Was that the **only **letter you saw?

Dr. Monday: Yeah. Or at least…that's what I **remember**.

(Captain Seward looks at his daughter)

General Seward: You think…

Captain Seward: Only one way to find out.

**Scene 4**

Ten minutes later…

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Kaden is lying in his bed watching TV)

(The channel is showing Creed Mottershead on the evening news)

Creed Mottershead: Frankly, with the amount of collateral damage the Rangers have caused, **I'm** surprised that the public majority does not equate them with the very attackers that they're "allegedly" **protecting** us from! Had it not been for their obvious partnership with the Federal Government, they would **undoubtedly** be seen as criminals of the most destructive caliber!

(Captain Seward suddenly comes over the intercom)

Captain Seward: Attention! All M-unit soldiers report to the cafeteria immediately!

(Kaden turns off his television and gets up from his bed)

(He opens his room door and sees the other rooms opening up)

(Dozens of M-unit soldiers start running down the hall)

(The other candidates come out of their rooms)

Veta Machado: (rubbing her eyes) It's eleven at night. What's with all the announcements?

Kaden Crowe: Beats the hell outta **me**…

(Kaden spots three M-unit soldiers walking in the opposite direction)

(He sees them carrying large bags and trying to hide behind the other soldiers)

Kaden Crowe: …

(Kaden suddenly leaves his room and goes to follow them)

Veta Machado: Hey! Where are you…

(He disappears amidst the crowd of running soldiers)

Evera Read: Stay here! I'll go after him!

(Evera leaves to find Kaden)

**Scene 5**

Twenty minutes later…

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(Nearly a hundred M-unit soldiers are lined up in the cafeteria)

(Dr. Monday and the Sewards are standing in front of them all)

(One soldier approaches Captain Seward and hands him a megaphone)

Captain Seward: Thanks, son.

(Seward switches on the megaphone and speaks to all of the soldiers)

Captain Seward: Alright, boys! Listen up! Just a few minutes ago, a few of our own broke into the Vault and stole some of our weapons…**including **the Morphers belonging to our newest recruits! Now, **Dougie** here said that the soldiers he saw in there were **M**-unit! Which means that the thieves we're lookin' for…are somewhere in this cafeteria!

Soldiers: (looking at each other) …

Captain Seward: So what we're gonna do is speak with the heads of every M-unit here! And see if we can find the ones responsible for this! I want every unit leader to come up to the front!

(Dozens of M-unit leaders walk up to the front)

(Captain Seward puts down the megaphone and turns to his daughter)

Captain Seward: Sybil. You talk to the right half, and I'll do the left half.

General Seward: (nods)

(They both go up to the unit leaders)

**Scene 6**

Location: Lower Hall, Argo's Lower Hull

(Kaden is still following the three soldiers)

(He's watching them trying to get past a metal door)

(He tries to keep quiet while watching from behind a wall)

(Evera catches up to him)

(Kaden motions toward her to keep quiet)

(She silently approaches him and sees the three soldiers)

Evera Read: (whispering) Mind explaining to me what's happening?

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Those guys didn't go with the **rest **of the soldiers. I think they're up to something.

Evera Read: (whispering) Like **what**?

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Did ya hear that thing about the Vault?

Evera Read: (whispering) Yeah. Why?

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Look at their bags.

(She looks at them and sees metallic objects stuffed inside)

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Those look like **guns**, don't they?

(The soldiers finally get the door open and go inside)

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Come on!

(Kaden and Evera cautiously follow them inside)

**Scene 7**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(General Seward is speaking to one of the M-unit leaders)

General Seward: What's your unit's number?

Unit Leader: M-33, ma'am.

General Seward: Where was your unit a half hour ago?

Unit Leader: In bed, ma'am. As always.

(Seward looks at the soldiers behind him)

General Seward: Can you get all your men to **vouch **for that?

Unit Leader: Of course, ma'am.

**Scene 8**

Location: Escape Pod Area, Argo's Lower Hull

(Evera and Kaden are following the soldiers into the Escape Pod Area)

(They see that the walls are lined with escape pods ready for launch)

(They start making their way through rows of metal tables)

(On the tables are unconscious augmen ready for transportation)

(They get through the tables and see the three soldiers)

(One of them is taking the stolen guns out of the bags)

(The other two are loading the guns into an escape pod)

**Scene 9**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(General Seward is observing the unit leader's party)

General Seward: These are **all** of the soldiers in your unit?

Unit Leader: Yes, ma'am. They're all here.

General Seward: …

(She carefully observes them)

General Seward: So you were all in bed when the Vault was broken into?

Soldiers: (nod)

(She turns back to their leader)

General Seward: Y'know…something's really bothering me.

Unit Leader: What is it, ma'am?

General Seward: …I could've sworn that M-33 had **three more **soldiers. Care to explain?

Unit Leader: …

**Scene 10**

Location: Escape Pod Area, Argo's Lower Hull

(The two soldiers finish loading up the guns)

(The third one reaches back into one of the bags)

(He pulls out the Morphers)

Evera Read: (whispering) Our Morphers!…

(She accidentally hits one of the metal tables)

(The soldiers turn around and see Evera and Kaden)

(One of them takes out a submachine gun and starts shooting at them)

(Evera and Kaden take cover behind the table)

(The other two soldiers start loading the Morphers into the escape pod)

(Evera looks around and sees an alarm pull station)

(She sneaks over to it while avoiding the gunfire)

(She reaches up and pulls the alarm)

(An alarm starts blaring across Argo)

**Scene 11**

Location: Main Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(The alarm is heard throughout the cafeteria)

(The soldiers all look at each other in confusion)

(General Seward turns to her dad)

Captain Seward: That's the alarm for the Escape Pod Area!

Unit Leader: …

(The M-33 unit leader starts to run away)

(The rest of his unit follows him)

General Seward: Hey! STOP!

(They're quickly caught by the other soldiers)

(Captain Seward runs up to his daughter)

Captain Seward: We've gotta get to the escape pods!

**Scene 12**

Location: Escape Pod Area, Argo's Lower Hull

(The two soldiers finish loading everything into the escape pod)

(They close it and start putting coordinates into its guidance system)

(The third soldier continues shooting while they finish)

(Evera and Kaden are trying to find an opening)

(The soldier's gun suddenly runs out of ammo)

(Evera and Kaden rush at him while the other soldiers finish with the pod)

(The three soldiers are quickly subdued by Evera and Kaden)

(However, the escape pod launches and detaches from Argo)

(It's electrically propelled downwards at a slight angle)

(The Sewards, Dr. Monday and a few soldiers hurriedly enter the room)

(They see Evera and Kaden holding down the three soldiers)

General Seward: What the hell's going on here?!

Evera Read: These soldiers just sent away our Morphers in an escape pod!

Dr. Monday: What?!

(General Seward grabs the captured M-unit leader)

(She points at the three soldiers)

General Seward: Are those **your **men?

Unit Leader: (sweating) …

(She holds a gun to his head)

General Seward: Are they?!

Unit Leader: Yes! Yes! They are!

General Seward: Why did you have them steal our weapons?!

Unit Leader: I…He…He offered us a **fortune**…We had to **wait** for the perfect **time**…When the Vault wasn't being **used**…

General Seward: What're you talking about? Who offered you money?!

Unit Leader: B…Bogeyman…He wanted the **weapons**…Said he'd **pay** us…

General Seward: Who the hell is **Bogeyman**?!

Unit Leader: He…Uh…

(She holds the gun tighter)

General Seward: **Who has our weapons?!**

Unit Leader: …The….The **Monsters**…

General Seward: …

Captain Seward: …

Soldiers: …

Kaden Crowe: …

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Men and Monsters: Part 1**


	14. Men and Monsters: Part 1

**Men and Monsters: Part 1**

**Scene 1**

Location: Captain's Room, Argo's Northern Wing

One hour later…

(The rest of the candidates have joined up with Evera and Kaden)

(They're all in the room together with Captain Seward and Dr. Monday)

(Dr. Monday has the FBI database brought up on his laptop)

(He's using it to find out about the Monsters)

Dr. Monday: According to these files, the "Monsters" are a global crime organization wanted by the U.S. government. They started out in the 1980s as illegal arms dealers, but gradually rose to prominence over the following decades. Now they're wanted for **multiple** criminal activities, from drug distribution to terrorist attacks to human trafficking…

Captain Seward: You **work** for the FBI, don'cha? How come you've never **heard **of these guys before?

Dr. Monday: Because I'm a **scientist**, not an **agent**. My job is to work on hi-tech projects, not to stop criminals.

(Ilo turns to Veta)

Ilo Afolayan: Have **you** ever heard of them, Veta?

Veta Machado: Heard of them, yeah. But I never actually **dealt** with them. Even as an SAC, I was usually busy with **local** activities.

(Monday continues reading from the FBI files)

Dr. Monday: Says here that the Monsters are headed by a single leader, followed by a couple of advisors. Their leader is a man named Archibald Young. Better known as "**Bogeyman**". Apparently, he's been leading them since the beginning. And he's wanted in at least **forty **countries, including ours.

Captain Seward: How did some of **my** soldiers get mixed up with someone like **that**?

Evera Read: Those soldiers said they were **paid** to steal the weapons.

Captain Seward: I **know**, but…(sigh)…I thought I'd taught 'em **better** than that.

Kaden Crowe: Doesn't **matter** how well-trained you are. Bogeyman **always** gets his way.

(Everyone stops and looks at Kaden)

Captain Seward: …

Evera Read: …

Veta Machado: …How do **you** know that?

Kaden Crowe: …Let's just say I've…had some **experience** with the Monsters.

Veta Machado: What do you mean?

(General Seward enters the room)

(Captain Seward looks over to her)

Captain Seward: How'd it go?

General Seward: Pretty well, I'd say. I got 'em to tell me where they sent the weapons.

Dr. Monday: Where?

General Seward: Right below us in Puerto Rico. Specifically a boarded-up section of Isla de Vieques. They said that "Bogeyman" and about a hundred armed goons were staying down there, waiting for the drop-off.

(She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper)

General Seward: I also got 'em to write down the coordinates they used.

(She hands the coordinates to her father)

Dr. Monday: So when are we gonna go?

General Seward: Most of the soldiers are still sleeping. So we should probably wait 'til morning before we head down there.

Kaden Crowe: Are **we** going too?

Dr. Monday: Absolutely not. You'll be **defenseless** without your **Morphers**.

Kaden Crowe: But these aren't **augmen**. Just some of Bogeyman's **lackeys**.

Dr. Monday: Didn't you hear General Seward? A hundred armed goons! And if their leader **himself** is down there, you can bet they'll be ready to **kill** for him!

Kaden Crowe: Look. We've **all **been in tight spots before. So I don't think a couple o' deadbeats with guns'll be a problem.

General Seward: Doug's right, Crowe. It's too dangerous. Plus they've got our **submachine** guns now, which means they'll be even **more** armed. So it'd be better if the soldiers handled this one on their **own**.

Kaden Crowe: But we fight with the soldiers all the **time**!

Dr. Monday: When you have your **Morphers **on!

Kaden Crowe: What **difference** does it make?!

Evera Read: Kaden! It's fine! We can wait until they get our Morphers back.

Kaden Crowe: But Bogeyman's just **sitting** there! We could take him out in a **minute**!

Veta Machado: Why do you **care** so much?

Kaden Crowe: …

Veta Machado: …

General Seward: …

Kaden Crowe: …Never mind. Forget it. We'll just stay here.

Dr. Monday: …

Veta Machado: What's your problem?

Kaden Crowe: I said forget it.

Captain Seward: …

General Seward: …So anyway, we should probably sound the alarm at around seven. Just so the soldiers have more time to sleep.

Captain Seward: Alright. I'll talk to the intel handlers. Let 'em know about our situation.

Dr. Monday: Don't worry, guys. You'll have your Morphers back in no time. But until then, we'd better get some rest. It's been a **long** night.

(Monday closes his laptop and goes to leave)

(The candidates follow him out of the Captain's Room)

(Kaden walks behind the rest of them)

**Scene 2**

One hour later…

Location: Rooming Hall, Argo's Southern Wing

(All of the candidates are sleeping in their rooms)

(Kaden is in his bed, trying to fall asleep)

(He tosses and turns in his bedsheets)

(He keeps his eyes shut and tries to lie still)

(He eventually falls asleep)

**Scene 3**

(A police car is driving down the streets of Manhattan)

(A 34-year-old white police officer is at the wheel)

(His 7-year-old son is sitting in the back)

?: …Dad?

?: Yeah?

?: Can I sit up front with you?

?: When you're a bit **older**, sure.

?: But why not **now**?

?: 'Cause I don't want you getting hurt if we hit something.

?: …

?: …So, how was school?

?: Dumb.

?: Really?

?: Yeah. Reggie pushed me into some dirt. I tried to get up, but he kicked me back and ran away.

?: Did you tell the teacher?

?: Yeah. But she didn't care.

?: …So what're you gonna do if he does that **again**?

?: I dunno…punch him in the face…give him a black eye…

?: But then you'd **both** be in trouble.

?: So what should I **do**? **You** can't help 'cause you're always **working**.

?: …

?: …

?: …Look. If he doesn't stop, I'll come to the school. Then we can **both** tell the teacher about Reggie. Maybe even talk to his **parents**.

?: You won't have time for that. You're **always** on patrol.

?: …I'll take the day off just for you.

?: …Really?

?: Absolutely. You don't have to worry about asking me for **help**, Kaden. I may be a cop, but I'm still you're **dad**. You'll **always** be my number-one priority.

?: …

(The officer gets a call on his police radio)

Radio: Attention! Officer Crowe please respond!

(He picks up the radio and answers the call)

?: This is Officer Crowe. What's the problem?

Radio: We're in the middle of a prisoner transfer on La Salle. We could use your help.

?: I've got my son in here. Could you give me a minute to drop him off?

Radio: We don't really **have** that time. The transfer is happening **now**.

?: But Kaden…

Radio: Look. Why don't you just leave him in the car for a second? The transfer won't take long. I promise.

(Officer Crowe looks back at his son)

Officer Crowe: …

(He gets back on the radio)

Officer Crowe: (sigh) Alright. I'll meet you there.

Radio: Thanks, Rick. We'll make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Kaden Crowe: Dad?

Officer Crowe: Don't worry, Kaden. This'll only take a minute.

Kaden Crowe: …

**Scene 4**

(Kaden suddenly wakes up from his dream)

(He hears the alarm coming from the speakers)

(The voice comes over the intercom)

Voice: All soldiers report to the Central Hangar. Argo will be departing for Puerto Rico shortly.

(Kaden sits up in his bed and looks himself over)

(He's completely drenched in sweat)

(He gets out of bed and hears noise out in the hall)

(He opens his door and sees the soldiers coming out of their rooms)

(He looks over and sees that the rest of the candidates aren't coming out)

Kaden Crowe: …

(He goes back into his room)

(He walks into his bathroom and turns on the sink)

(He closes his eyes and cleans his face with water)

(He starts to doze off again)

(He sees a flash of his father in the police car)

(He suddenly wakes up and stumbles back)

(He falls on the tiled floor)

Kaden Crowe: (rubbing his eyes) …

(He stands back up and turns off the sink)

(He walks out of the bathroom and sits on his bed)

Kaden Crowe: (rubbing his forehead) …

(He closes his eyes again)

(He sees another flash of his dad)

(It shocks him and he opens his eyes)

(He feels his pulse racing and holds his chest)

(His heart is beating fast)

Kaden Crowe: (breathing heavily) …

(He sits on his bed, listening to the soldiers running down the hall)

**Scene 5**

One hour later…

Location: Central Hangar, Argo's Lower Hull

(Hundreds of soldiers are gathered in the Hangar)

(They're preparing their weapons while Argo descends toward Puerto Rico)

(One of the soldiers is sitting in the back)

(He's wearing a gas mask and a wrinkled uniform)

(He sees General Seward walking up to the front)

(She stands in front of the Hangar door and calls to the soldiers)

General Seward: Everyone ready your parachutes!

(The soldiers all put down their weapons and get their parachutes ready)

(The masked soldier joins up with them)

(They all stand in formation, waiting for deployment)

(The Hangar door unhinges and starts to open up)

General Seward: Ready…

(The soldiers prepare to jump)

(The door finishes opening)

General Seward: …GO!

(Seward and the soldiers run at the opening)

(They all jump out and dive down in formation)

(The masked soldier stays close behind them)

(They open their parachutes and land on the ground)

**Scene 6**

Location: "Monsters Base", Isla de Vieques, Puerto Rico

(Seward and the soldiers have landed in a sealed-off section of the island)

(The area is surrounded by barbed wire and metal fencing)

(There is a warehouse in the middle of the area)

(The warehouse has a flag with a purple "M" on it)

(The soldiers get out their weapons and cautiously approach the building)

(The masked soldier remains behind them)

(Seward leads them through the dense foliage)

(They try to stay quiet while moving through the area)

(They hear a noise from behind the tall grass)

(They stop and wait for something to come out)

(They're suddenly ambushed by dozens of gunmen)

(The gunmen are wearing purple camouflage and holding submachine guns)

(They quickly surround the soldiers and fire upon them)

General Seward: GET DOWN!

(The soldiers duck to avoid the gunfire)

(Some of them are hit and fall to the ground)

(The rest of them fire back at the gunmen while hiding in the grass)

(The soldiers remain in close combat with the Monsters' gunmen)

(General Seward points forward)

General Seward: Front line with me!

(The front soldiers follow Seward through the foliage)

(The masked soldier joins up with them while avoiding the gunfire)

(Seward and the soldiers sneak past the gunmen)

(They're getting closer to the warehouse)

(Another dozen gunmen come out of the grass and charge them)

(More of the soldiers are shot down)

(General Seward fires back at them with her good hand)

(One of the gunmen runs at her with a knife)

(She shoots at the gunman, but he dodges it and grabs her)

(They get into a struggle as Seward tries to avoid getting stabbed)

(The masked soldier runs up and kicks the gunman back)

(He pins him to the ground and knocks him out with one punch)

(Seward stops and looks at the masked soldier)

(He turns around and looks back at her)

General Seward: …

?: …

(Suddenly, the soldier's gas mask is grazed by a bullet)

(He falls back and lays on the ground)

(The shooter goes in to fire again)

(Seward gets in front of him and shoots the attacker down)

(The masked soldier gets back up on his feet)

(As he's standing up, his damaged mask falls on the ground)

(Seward turns around and sees his face)

(It's Kaden disguised as a soldier)

General Seward: …Crowe?!

Kaden Crowe: …

(Kaden runs past Seward)

General Seward: Hey! Wait!

(He makes a run for the warehouse)

General Seward: KADEN!

(Seward goes after him)

(Kaden is approaching the entrance)

(Another group of gunmen block his path)

(One of them shoots at him)

(The bullet strikes his right leg)

Kaden Crowe: GAH!

(He grabs his leg and falls on the ground)

General Seward: NO!

(Seward runs up to him)

(Another gunman fires at her)

(The bullet strikes her bandaged hand)

(She goes into shock and stares at her mangled hand)

(Another gunman knocks her out with the butt of his gun)

(Kaden tries to push himself up)

(Two more gunmen grab him by his arms)

(They hold him up as a third gunman approaches him)

(The gunman observes Kaden for a second)

(He positions his gun with the grip facing Kaden's face)

(He knocks Kaden out with a single blow to his head)

To be continued…

**Next Time: ****Men and Monsters: Part 2**


	15. Men and Monsters: Part 2

**Men and Monsters: Part 2**

**Scene 1**

(The police car arrives on La Salle Street)

(There are two prisoner transport vehicles in the middle of the street)

(Some police officers are surrounding the vehicles with their guns ready)

(The police car stops a couple meters away from them)

(Officer Crowe puts the car in park)

(He looks back at his son)

Officer Crowe: Alright, Kaden. I won't be gone long.

Kaden Crowe: What's going **on**?

Officer Crowe: We're transferring a prisoner. Just stay in here and I'll be right back.

(He opens the driver door and steps out onto the road)

Officer Crowe: I'm gonna lock the car. If anything goes wrong, just duck down and wait for me to come back. Okay?

Kaden Crowe: …Okay.

(He closes the door and locks the car)

(Kaden watches him walk over to the other police officers)

**Scene 2**

Location: "Monsters Base", Isla de Vieques, Puerto Rico

(Kaden wakes up from his dream)

(He finds himself sitting on the floor in a dark room)

(He tries to stand up, but can't)

(He looks behind him and sees that his arms are chained to a metal pole)

(He hears a voice in the room)

?: Kaden…

(He looks to his left and sees General Seward)

(She and twenty of the US soldiers are chained to a wall)

General Seward: You okay?

Kaden Crowe: …Where are we?

General Seward: Inside the base. The Monsters overwhelmed us. Most of the soldiers were killed. The rest of them are chained up in other rooms.

Kaden Crowe: …

(Kaden looks up at Seward's arms and sees that her hand is gone)

Kaden Crowe: …Your hand…

General Seward: …Don't worry about it. You get used to it after a couple hours.

(They hear the sound of footsteps outside the room)

(Someone is approaching the metal door)

(They hear the door being unlocked)

(The door slowly opens)

(A guard in dark camouflage enters the room)

(He walks over to Seward and the soldiers)

(He starts inspecting their chains)

(While he's busy, Kaden starts feeling his chains)

(He feels for any weak points in the chains)

(He finds one and starts to pull)

(After a few seconds, he manages to break the chains)

(He frees his arms and stands up)

(He quietly approaches the distracted guard)

(He grabs the guard from behind)

(He puts his hand over the guard's mouth to muffle his yelling)

(He holds the guard down until he passes out)

(He lays him down on the ground)

General Seward: …Nice work…Can ya help us out?

(Kaden walks over to Seward and the soldiers)

(He starts to undo their chains)

(He eventually gets them all free)

(Seward quietly speaks to Kaden and the soldiers)

General Seward: Listen. We need to be careful out there. There're guards **everywhere**. So we'll need someone to scout ahead and make sure we don't get caught. You up to it, Kaden?

Kaden Crowe: Sure.

General Seward: Alright. Everyone else needs to stay quiet. Once we free the others, we'll get our weapons back. But we have to be careful. Understand?

(The soldiers nod)

General Seward: Good. Let's move out.

(Kaden goes ahead of them and opens the door)

(He looks around for any nearby guards)

(He quietly leads the others out of the room)

**Scene 3**

Location: "Monsters Base", Isla de Vieques, Puerto Rico

(Kaden, Seward and the soldiers are maneuvering down a hallway)

(They reach the end of the hallway)

(They stop for a moment while Kaden peaks around the corner)

(He sees four guards with submachine guns)

(They're protecting two large doors)

General Seward: (whispering) See anything?

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) Yeah. Four guards with guns.

General Seward: (whispering) Think we can sneak past them?

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) No. Not now.

(The four guards are talking to each other)

Guard: This is a drag…

Guard: Shut it. We've only got **one** job for today. So let's not screw it up.

Guard: (sigh) Couldn't've Bogeyman just given us some **food**?

Guard: You'll **get** your food when he **says** so.

Guard: …

(One of their cell phones starts ringing)

(He takes it out of his pocket and answers the call)

Guard: Yeah?

?: You boys are done for today. Come back up.

Guard: Alright, boss. We'll be right there.

(He ends the call)

Guard: Bogeyman says we're done.

Guard: 'Bout time…

(The four guards leave their position)

(They all walk down another hallway towards a staircase)

(Kaden waits for them to get out of sight)

Kaden Crowe: …

(They go up the stairs and leave the area)

(Kaden turns back to Seward)

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) We're good.

(Seward motions toward the soldiers behind her)

(They all come out from behind the corner)

(They cautiously approach the large, metal doors)

(Seward tries to open one of them)

(She finds that it's locked)

Kaden Crowe: Hang on.

(Kaden goes up to the door)

(He hits the doorknob with his fist)

(He hits it until the locking mechanism ejects)

(He's able to turn the doorknob)

(He opens the door slightly and looks inside the room)

(He sees forty soldiers held in chains)

(There are racks of submachine guns next to them)

General Seward: Any soldiers in there?

Kaden Crowe: Yeah. And some guns.

General Seward: No guards?

Kaden Crowe: No guards.

General Seward: Good.

(Seward waves the other soldiers over to them)

(Kaden pushes the door open)

(He, Seward and the soldiers enter the room)

(Seward motions toward the chained soldiers to not make any noise)

(They get to work freeing them all)

(All of the chained soldiers are eventually freed)

(They start taking submachine guns from the racks)

(They check the guns to make sure they're loaded)

General Seward: Everyone listen up.

(The soldiers all gather around Seward)

General Seward: We're not in the clear yet. We still have to find the others and take this place for ourselves. So we'll split up into two groups. One'll stay down here, and the other'll go upstairs with me. Try to take out as many guards as you can. And only use your guns if you absolutely have to. We'll meet up on the top floor. Is that understood?

(The soldiers all nod)

General Seward: Alright. Kaden, you're with me. Everyone else group up.

(The soldiers split into two groups)

(One group joins with Seward and Kaden)

(The two groups leave the room together)

(Seward's group heads over to the staircase)

(The other group stays behind on the first floor)

**Scene 4**

Location: "Monsters Base", Isla de Vieques, Puerto Rico

(Seward, Kaden and their soldiers reach the second floor)

(They quietly get off the staircase)

(They start walking down another hallway)

(They see two guards facing an open entrance)

General Seward: (whispering) Kaden.

Kaden Crowe: (whispering) On it.

(Kaden silently approaches the armed guards)

(As he's reaching them, he looks around for anyone watching)

(He walks up behind the guards and grabs their necks)

(He covers their mouths and squeezes their throats)

(They eventually pass out)

(Seward and the soldiers walk over and take the guards' guns)

(They and Kaden go through the open entrance)

(They see rows of boxes and metal containers ahead of them)

(As they go forward, they hear voices coming from behind the containers)

(Kaden sneaks over and peaks between the boxes)

(He sees ten guards with submachine guns standing in front of a table)

(An eleventh guard walks over to them)

(The other guards move over so he can reach the table)

Guard: I got 'em, boss.

?: Let me see.

(Seward and the soldiers join back up with Kaden and hide behind the boxes)

General Seward: (whispering) What do you see?

Kaden Crowe: …

(He sees someone sitting behind the table)

(The guard places some items on the table)

(The man sitting down starts looking the items over)

?: …What did they call these again?

Guard: **Morphers**, boss.

?: Hmm…They sound important…

(Kaden tries to get a good look at the man)

?: Probably worth a **fortune**…

(He's a large, black male with a beard, purple glasses and a white leisure suit)

Kaden Crowe: …

General Seward: (whispering) Kaden. What is it?

Kaden Crowe: …Bogeyman…

(Bogeyman looks up from the Morphers)

(He sees the soldiers through the spaces between the boxes)

Bogeyman: …Hey!

(The guards turn around)

(They see the soldiers ducking down)

Bogeyman: Kill them!

(The guards start firing at the boxes)

(Seward, Kaden and the soldiers try to avoid getting shot)

(The guards begin to approach the boxes while still shooting at the soldiers)

(Some of the soldiers fire back at them from behind the boxes)

(Kaden and Seward continue to take cover)

(Kaden sees Bogeyman getting up with the Morphers)

(He starts running away amidst the gunfire)

(Kaden goes after him while ducking behind the boxes)

(He leaves Seward and the soldiers to deal with the guards)

General Seward: Where are you going?!

(Kaden gets past the boxes and follows Bogeyman)

(Bogeyman's heading for a nearby door)

Kaden Crowe: Bogeyman!

(Kaden catches up to him and grabs his arm)

(Bogeyman turns around and punches Kaden)

(Kaden falls back and catches himself on the floor)

(While he's getting up, Bogeyman reaches into his pockets)

(He pulls out a handgun and points it at Kaden)

Bogeyman: Are you **dense**?!

(Kaden lunges at Bogeyman)

(Bogeyman knocks him in the head with his handgun)

(Kaden stumbles back and falls down again)

(The hit to his head causes him to start blacking out)

(Bogeyman grabs him and lifts him up by his shirt)

(Kaden looks right at Bogeyman's face as he slips out of consciousness)

Bogeyman: Do you **know** what happens when you mess with **Bogeyman**?!

(Kaden's vision goes completely black)

**Scene 5**

(Kaden is sitting in the police car)

(He's watching his dad speak with the other officers)

(They point him towards one of the transport vehicles)

(He steps inside the vehicle with two other officers)

(Kaden waits for him to come back out)

(He and the officers eventually walk out)

(They're escorting a prisoner in handcuffs)

(Kaden climbs up to the driver's seat to see the prisoner)

(It's Bogeyman in an orange prison uniform)

(The officers prepare the other vehicle for Bogeyman to board it)

(Bogeyman suddenly gets out of his handcuffs)

(He elbows one officer and takes the other's gun)

(He starts shooting them all down one by one)

Kaden Crowe: DAD!

(Kaden tries to get out of the car, but the doors are locked)

(He can only watch as the officers are killed)

(After a few minutes, Richard Crowe is the only one left)

(He tries to subdue Bogeyman, but he's shot in the leg)

(He falls back onto the pavement as he starts bleeding)

(Kaden pounds on the car's windshield)

Kaden Crowe: DAD!

(Bogeyman suddenly looks over)

(He sees Kaden crying and screaming in the car)

(He looks back down at Officer Crowe)

(While still holding the gun, he grabs Officer Crowe's bloodied leg)

(He drags him over the pavement towards the car)

(Kaden desperately tries to break through the glass)

(As Bogeyman reaches the car, Kaden is suddenly frozen with fear)

(He helplessly watches as Bogeyman holds his dad up by his shirt)

(Bogeyman presses the gun barrel against his dad's head)

Bogeyman: You watching, boy?! **This** is what happens when you mess with **Bogeyman**!

(Kaden looks at his dad through the tears in his eyes)

(Bogeyman pulls the trigger)

**Scene 6**

(Kaden suddenly comes back into consciousness)

(Bogeyman is still holding him up)

Bogeyman: …

(Kaden grabs Bogeyman's hand and twists it)

Bogeyman: GAAAAAHHH!

(Bogeyman releases his grip and Kaden stands back up)

(He continues to break Bogeyman's hand)

(Bogeyman kneels down in pain)

Bogeyman: Stop…STOP….

(Kaden forcefully pushes him back)

(He straddles Bogeyman as he lies on the floor)

(He starts viscously punching him in the face)

(He punches him until blood covers his hand)

(General Seward and the soldiers run over to Kaden)

(They see him brutalizing Bogeyman)

General Seward: Kaden!

(He continues to punch with all his strength)

General Seward: KADEN!

(He suddenly stops)

(He looks down at Bogeyman's blood-covered face)

(He turns around and looks at Seward)

General Seward: It's okay. We've won.

(Bogeyman reaches over to the left)

General Seward: He'll get what he deserves.

(He grabs his gun)

General Seward: I promise.

Kaden Crowe: (panting) …

(Bogeyman knocks Kaden back)

(He points the gun at him)

(Before Kaden can react, Bogeyman pulls the trigger)

(The bullet hits Kaden's stomach)

(The impact knocks him back onto the floor)

(He hits his head and falls unconscious)

(He lies on the floor as blood pours from his stomach)

General Seward: KADEN!

(One of the soldiers shoots at Bogeyman's hand)

(The shot causes him to drop his gun)

Bogeyman: (holding his hand) GAH!

(The other soldiers run over to Bogeyman)

(They knock him down and forcefully subdue him)

(Seward runs over to Kaden)

(She kneels down next to him and checks his vital signs)

(She tries talking to him)

General Seward: Kaden…Kaden…

Kaden Crowe: …

General Seward: Kaden!

Kaden Crowe: …

To be continued…


End file.
